The Skywalkers
by swfanatic55
Summary: Princess Leia is trying to learn about the mysterious Padme Amidala while Darth Vader searches for Luke. Little do the two know, their quests will lead them to unexpected events that will change the galaxy forever. CS: Leia, Luke, Han, Vader, and Padme
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars and the characters featured in this fanfic belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm. There are also quotes from the Star Wars films. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Introduction:

_This fanfic takes place after A New Hope and the Battle of Hoth during Empire Strikes Back. Luke is at Dagobah with Yoda, while Leia and Han managed to escape to where the Rebel Alliance assembled. Darth Vader is searching for Luke. Some of the characters that will be seen in this fanfic are Luke, Leia, Han, Darth Vader, Padme Amidala, Threepio, R2, Chewie, Lando, Palpatine, Mara Jade, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mon Mothma, and Padme's family._

Princess Leia had just finished up her meeting with the Alliance. It was a close call at Hoth. She had almost been killed, but luckily, Han managed to get her out and most of the Rebels have escaped, including Luke.

Luke...She just couldn't figure out her feelings for him. She had only known him for a short while, but yet she felt such a deep connection with him that she couldn't explain. Luke had already expressed that he cared a lot about her. He even hinted that he wanted some kind of relationship with her, a relationship that didn't exactly mean friends. But, before they could even discuss it further, he had to go to Dagobah to search for a Jedi master to be trained. Leia knew that he had special powers and that training to become a Jedi was important for him. But, she couldn't help but feel lonely without him. She wanted him by her side. She needed him, for reasons she did not know.

And then there was Han...Her relationship with him was far more difficult than with Luke. They have been fighting a lot lately, mostly because Han decided to leave the Rebellion, to leave her...He was attractive, she had to admit. Not just his looks, but there was something about him that she felt appealed to. Maybe, it was how carefree he could be, even in a crisis. She never met a man like him. He was very much different that Luke. He just had something that Luke didn't, which made herself see a relationship with him more than Luke. But, Luke was the nicer one, the more compassionate one. The one who wouldn't leave, the one who cared deeply about the Rebellion like she did. He was innocent, maybe even too innocent for her. But, they had so much in common. They both lost their entire family. Sometimes, she felt like they were as one. She will never forget how he rescued her. She was at the point where she lost all hope. Her parents were dead, and she was about to die too. She was locked up in a cold cell, already had been physically tortured and emotionally when having to witness her planet being blown up. But, that all changed when the door opened and Luke took his stormtrooper helmet off. She gazed into his blue eyes, he into her brown eyes, and she felt an instant connection and a feeling of warmth.

Of course, she would never have met Han, Luke, or Chewie, if it had not been for Darth Vader.

Darth Vader...Another complicated man in her life, an unfortunate one too. She remembered the first day she met him, or at least the one she could remember. Her father told her Darth Vader saw her when she was a baby when he came to Alderaan to speak to the Royal family. But, the meeting that Leia remembered was when she had been elected Senator, only as a teenager. She had attended her first meeting with the Imperial Senate when there stood Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. She had to pretend she agreed with their ways, so they would never suspect her to be a leader of the Rebellion. But, it was hard to. It was so hard to act as if she sided with something so cruel, so wrong, so evil...She stood before Palpatine and Vader. Palpatine had welcomed her to the Senate and thanked her for working with the Empire, while she secretly cringed inside, but had to put on a fake smile. Vader did not welcome her, he never welcomed anyone. No kind words came out of his mouth. Only Palpatine pretended to be the polite one. However, Leia, being the sarcastic and feisty girl she was, turned towards Vader and made a remark.

"Do you talk much?" She asked, with a mocking face. She couldn't see Vader's reaction for his face was covered in a black mask. She often wondered what his true face looked.

"I only talk when it is necessary." Vader said in a monotone, yet mechanic voice. Leia couldn't help but sense something strange about him. There was just this thing with Vader that she couldn't figure out. She felt something, some kind of shiver that went through her spine every time she came into contact with him, but she knew it wasn't out of fear.

As Leia worked as a member of the Imperial Senate along with her father, her relationship with Darth Vader progressed. They seldom got along. Leia couldn't help but give a cool attitude around Vader. Sometimes, she felt that she hated him more than Palpatine, as if Vader had done something personally to her. Her cool attitude may have been why Vader always seemed suspicious of her, but Leia thought there might be something else. She felt that Vader resented her for some reason. And then of course, Leia got caught when heading to Tatooine, to recruit an old Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader attacked her ship and abducted her. He had tortured her, but he didn't kill her. From what she heard, Tarkin had wanted to terminate her, but Vader was against it. She didn't know why, but she had been surprised to know that Vader didn't want to see her die.

Leia's thoughts and memories were interrupted when Threepio came into the room.

"Mistress Leia, you wanted to see me?" Threepio asked, politely.

Leia smiled at him. "Yes, I figured I give you a bath. You're very rusty from the ordeal at Hoth. Come here, while I get some oil."

Threepio did as he was told, excited to finally get cleaned up. "It might be easier if you turn me off." He said.

"Okay." Leia agreed. She went behind him and pressed the button to turn him off. She then rolled up her sleeves and got to work. Finally, after a half an hour, Threepio was polished and clean. She then turned the button to turn Threepio on again, only it didn't work. Leia frowned and pressed the button again. It still didn't work.

"Damn it!" Leia exclaimed. "The oil must have gotten into his circuits. How am I going to turn him on again?"

Leia started hitting buttons desperately, hoping that something will work. She knew she shouldn't just press anything, for her father had warned her not to press certain buttons, although he didn't explain why. But, Leia thought she had no choice but to try anything that might work. Finally, something had happened. Threepio's voice came out static, but Leia heard, "Miss Padme Amidala." Who in the galaxy was that? Leia never heard or met a Padme Amidala. She was not part of the Rebellion. Where did Threepio hear this name? Leia pressed the button to turn him on again, and to her relief, it worked.

"Oh, my! Mistress Leia, you cleaned me up well!" Threepio said, happily.

"Who's Padme Amidala?" Leia asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who's Padme Amidala?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I ever heard that name before."

Leia was annoyed. "But, you had just said the name."

"I did?"

"Well, before I turned you on, I pressed another button, and you said, 'Miss Padme Amidala.' "

"I'm afraid I don't know who that is or why I said that."

"Oh, maybe it was just an error, but that was strange."

"Strange indeed." Threepio responded, feeling a bit disturbed about saying things he didn't know about. "I suppose I should get going with my duties."

"Yeah, go ahead." Leia said, absentmindedly. She still wanted to know who this Padme Amidala was. When Threepio had said her name, it sent some kind of electric bolt through her body. She felt like this woman was important, somehow. Leia decided to search the database and look up her name to find out if she was real. She went to the central chamber where the Rebels' meeting was held an hour ago, and pulled out the database. She then typed in, "Padme Amidala." A file came up with the name on it. So this person was real, she thought. Leia was excited. All she had to do was click on the file and she would know who this person was. Leia clicked the file, but then a message popped up saying, "Access denied." Leia tried again, but the same message appeared. What was going on? Why was this person's file denied? Leia then noticed a button at the bottom of the screen saying, "More information." Leia clicked on it and another message appeared that said:

This person's file is blocked by the order of the Emperor's apprentice Darth Vader. This woman had died twenty years ago. All other information is restricted.

Leia was surprised. Darth Vader blocked this person's file from anyone reading it? But why? Why did the Empire wanted to keep this woman a secret? What was so special about her? What had she done? Leia wanted to know. It just seemed important. But, how was she going to find out? Then, an idea struck her. Perhaps Mon Mothma would know.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia searched the building for Mon Mothma, and finally spotted her in one of the rooms where she was busy looking at maps.

"Hello Leia." Mothma greeted.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could solve a mystery for me." Leia said.

"What mystery?"

"Did you ever hear of a woman named Padme Amidala?"

Mon Mothma looked a little surprised, but answered, "Yes, I did. In fact, I knew her personally."

Leia's eyes widened. "You did? Well, can you tell me about her?"

"Yes, but why the sudden interest?"

"Well, I've been trying to find out who she was. I know she died twenty years ago or so. But, I couldn't find out the cause of death or much information about her. I heard her name through my droid, Threepio. But, then, it just faded away."

Mon Mothma frowned. "That is indeed strange. How did her name come out of a droid?"

Leia shook her head. "I'm not really sure. I was just cleaning Threepio, and I accidentally pressed some buttons, and then I heard him say her name, and that was it. He just said 'Miss Padme Amidala.' And that was all. I asked him who he was talking about, but he appeared confused. He told me he didn't remember what he said and when I told him, he said he never heard of a woman named Padme Amidala. I thought it was just a computer error at first, but I looked up her name in a database and learned that such a person existed. But what was strange was that I read that her files and information had been blocked by the Empire. When I dug in deeper in this matter, I learned that Darth Vader was the one that requested her files be blocked or erased. I just wanted to know what she did or who she was that caused the Empire to deny her existence."

Mon Mothma sighed. "I suppose it's because she was highly controversial, especially with Emperor Palpatine."

"What do you mean? What do you know about her?"

Mon Mothma sat down and looked to the side, as if recalling memories. "She was young when she died, only twenty-seven. She was extremely beautiful, passive, and sweet. She was the Queen of Naboo only at the age of fourteen and very good at it too. Naboo was in a crisis at the time, when these viceroys blocked trade to the little planet. Palpatine was the Senator of Naboo and befriended Amidala--"

"They were friends?!"

"Sort of. He was more of a father figure to her. But what you should know is that none of us knew at the time who he really was. We didn't know he was a Sith Lord or that he was the one behind the trade blockade. He was already making plans to take over the Republic, but this was thirteen years before he succeeded with that goal. He manipulated Padme Amidala, but she believed he was decent and wanted to help her."

"Then what?"

"Padme did manage to get Naboo out of the situation and save her planet. She had already accomplished so much at age fourteen, helping others and always being a good Queen. A few years later, she became Senator after Palpatine became Chancellor. It was then when I got to know her better." Mothma paused for a while, before continuing. "Padme always took her work seriously. She was very dedicated. Things were getting bad for the galaxy. This was when Separatists were causing a lot of damage to the Republic and it was debated whether there should be a war. Of course, we had no idea that Palpatine was again behind this and he wanted a war to happen so he could take over. Padme was against the idea of war and wanted to use diplomacy. Palpatine pretended to agree, but was secretly angry and decided to get her out of the way. He ordered a bounty hunter to assassinate her, but she was well-protected and it was hard. However, as you very well know a war did happen, known as the Clone Wars that had gone on for the next three years."

"So how did she die? Did Palpatine kill her?"

"She caused a lot of trouble for him. He may have had she not died naturally. No one really knows what caused her death. She just became weak all of a sudden and was taken to the hospital. Her energy was draining out and then she just died. Some believe that the war and the death of democracy had stressed her out too much that she lost the will to live. She is currently buried in Naboo where her family still lives. I was at her funeral and so were your parents."

"They knew her?"

"Oh yes, your father was good friends with her. He was there at the hospital when she died. It was a tragic loss."

"You said her family still lives in Naboo? Are these her parents?"

"Yes, her parents and her sister's family. Her sister is married and has two daughters, who are probably a few years older than you."

"Was Amidala married herself?"

"That is a good question and a strange one too. I don't really know. She was always too dedicated to her work to spare time for romance. No marriage was ever announced, but when she died, she was pregnant."

"What?"

"She was six months pregnant and her unborn baby died with her."

"That is really sad."

"Yes, and it was a shock to everyone. We had no idea she was pregnant. She had worn thick dresses to cover it up."

"Why did she keep it a secret?"

"There are theories..." Mothma trailed off.

"Sounds like you have one of your own."

"Well, there was this Jedi who had protected her when the bounty hunter was after her. He was four years younger than her. And they seemed to get close. They stayed in touch often even after she was considered to be safe. He would visit her, even when fighting in the war. They even called themselves 'friends.'

"Are you saying you think they were involved, that he was the father of her unborn baby?"

"It is a theory. Jedi are not allowed to marry or be involved romantically, least of all having children. Padme did seem to have a personal secret and there was chemistry between the two. If she had married him and got pregnant, she would not have wanted anyone to know."

"Wow...Who was this Jedi? He must have died?"

"Oh yes, he was one of the Jedi that was killed during the Clone Wars. He was actually one of the best Jedi ever as well as the best pilot the galaxy had ever seen. His name was Anakin Skywalker. He died shortly before Padme did. Perhaps, that is why she lost her will to live, if the love of her life had been killed."

But, Leia wasn't listening anymore, not after hearing his name. "I'm sorry, did you say Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes."

"But that was Luke's father!"

Mothma was puzzled. "Luke? Luke who?" Then she realized. "Luke Skywalker?!"

"Yes!"

"But...how do you know this?"

"Luke told me that his father's name was Anakin Skywalker and that he was a Jedi before Darth Vader killed him."

"But, I don't understand this. Who would Luke's mother be? Jedi are not allowed to have children."

"Well, you thought he could have been involved with Padme Amidala, so maybe..."

"Yes, but if it was Padme Amidala that he was with, her unborn baby had died. She couldn't have been Luke's mother."

"Maybe. The part that her unborn baby died doesn't make any sense...unless that was her second child she was carrying?"

"How old is Luke?"

"He's twenty."

"Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker died twenty years ago."

"Okay, then Amidala couldn't have been Luke's mother. But, I know Anakin Skywalker was his father. Luke told me so."

"What did he say about his mother?"

"Not much. Just that she died after giving birth to him. She died in child labor."

"Does he know her name?"

"Not sure. I'll ask him the next time I see him. I should be getting back to work. Thank you so much for your time and for telling me what you know about Padme Amidala."

"Oh, you're welcome. I should be getting back to work too. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Leia said, as she left the room. She walked down the hallway, her thoughts still on this Padme Amidala woman. She finally found out more information and gotten a better picture of who she was. But, she felt that there was still more to her story, still some information missing. Leia couldn't help but feel that she was missing out on something important. She wanted to talk to Luke about it. After all, his father was close to this woman as Mothma had said. It was even possible that the two were together, and it might just be that Padme Amidala was Luke's mother. Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She trailed off as she saw it was Han Solo.

"You should watch where you're going, Princess!" Han said, with a sarcastic smile.

"I said I'm sorry." Leia said, a little defensively.

"Well, now that the whole turmoil is over, I guess I should be on my way then."

"I guess so." Leia said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Not to be so redundant, but, so long, Princess." Han said, as he turned left and began to walk away. That was until Leia called after him.

"Han! Wait!"

Han turned around impatiently, and when Leia didn't answer, he asked, "Well?"

Leia looked at him for a moment, before saying softly, "I just wanted to apologize about before. I shouldn't have gotten mad about you leaving. It's your decision and yours alone to decide whether or not you want to be part of the Rebellion. You never asked to even fight in this war, but you still had helped us out a lot. Not to forget to mention you rescued me. I will always be grateful to you and grateful that you do not agree with the Empire's ways, even though you won't fight it."

Han was taken aback by the sincerity of Leia's words, and therefore dropped his arrogant tone. "I accept your apology, and you're welcome. And just so you know, I have no regrets of helping you and the Rebellion. I will never forget you or Luke, or my time here. It's been swell and I wish you good luck with this war."

Leia smiled and nodded warmly. "Thank you."

Han smiled in return and left with Leia watching him sadly. She then turned on her heel and walked away. Leia entered a central chamber room and sat on a chair. She was supposed to be making plans about the Rebels' next move, but she was just too tired to think. She wondered, however, where Luke was and what he was doing. She knew that he went to Dagobah to search for a Jedi master to train him, but he promised he would re-group with her later. It was already late, and she didn't know what was keeping him so long. She again thought about Padme Amidala, and wondered if she was Luke's mother. It was sad that both of Luke's parents had died, and now his aunt and uncle who had raised him had died too. This made Leia think of her own parents, Bail and Breha Organa. She just couldn't get the image of Alderaan exploding, knowing that her parents and her friends were killed. Tears began to fill Leia's eyes before she had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning and Leia was sleeping on a chair in the central chamber. She slowly woke up as she heard a familiar voice.

"Han?" Leia asked, bewildered.

Han was speaking to one of the Rebels in the central chamber when he looked towards Leia after she said his name.

"Ah, the Princess woke up."

Leia sat up. "What are you doing here? I thought you left."

Han walked to her side. "I did. I went back to Tatooine and gave Jabba the money I owed him."

When Han didn't continue, Leia asked, "And then?"

"Then I told him I quit and I came back here to--"

Leia didn't let him finish as she flung her arms around him. "You've decided to come back! Oh, I can't tell you how happy that makes me! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Han patted Leia's back awkwardly, before releasing her. "Leia, I'm not here to stay. I just realized I left my gun, so I came back to retrieve it. I actually found a new job post."

"Oh..." Leia said, disappointed and embarrassed by her outburst.

Han looked guilty. "I am sorry. It's not you or anything. I just don't feel I'm right for the Rebellion or that the Rebellion is right for me."

"I understand. So, um, where's this new job you found?"

"It's on Naboo."

Leia looked up suddenly, all embarrassment erased from her face. "Naboo?"

"Yes."

"That's where Padme Amidala was from."

"Who?"

"Oh...This woman I was trying to find out about." Leia went into the whole story about hearing her name from Threepio, everything Mon Mothma had said, and her theory that she could be Luke's birth mother.

Han did seem interested in this story. "I see...Well, Luke never told me much about his parents. You'll have to ask him. Where is he, by the way?"

"I'm not sure. He went to Dagobah and said he would come here later. I don't know if he's back yet."

"Mhmm...Well maybe you can ask somebody. I guess I ought to get going now."

"Okay." Leia said, not really paying attention. She was still thinking about Amidala. She just didn't understand why she couldn't get that woman out of her head. Han was leaving when Leia got back to reality.

"Wait, Han!"

Han turned around and asked, "Yes?"

Leia looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "Let me go with you."

Han looked stunned. She might as well have asked him to marry her or something. "What? Why? You want to come along with me?"

"Not forever, I meant. I had been thinking about going to Naboo myself. I wanted to talk to Amidala's family, just to ask them some questions. I don't know why, but I just feel the need to go there, like I have to or something."

"But, don't you want to talk to Luke first about it?"

"If he's here, because if he is, he should come along with us too. Let me go find out."

She went to one of the Rebels and asked if Luke had arrived yet. When the Rebel told her no, she returned back to Han, looking disappointed.

"He didn't come yet?" Han asked.

Leia sighed. "No. He might not be here for days."

"So, do you still want to come with me?"

"Yes, I do. Let me just handle some things here for a bit before I leave, and then I'll be ready."

"Okay. I'll be at the Falcon."

Later, Leia was set and all ready to go, leaving a note to Luke in case he would arrive before she returns. She then took Threepio and went to where the Falcon was landed and to a waiting Han and Chewie. Soon, the party took off and headed to Naboo. Threepio and Chewie were sitting down on a table in one of the ship's chambers, while Leia and Han were at the front of the ship where the steering was. Leia felt odd jitters in her stomach, as if expecting something big was going to happen, something big and something soon.

"Are you alright?" Han asked, noticing her disturbed look.

Leia looked up. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about my parents. I miss them." She tried her best to restrain the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. Han put a comforting arm around her.

"I am sorry about your loss."

"Thank you." Leia said, leaning on Han's shoulder.

"That must be why you are so determined to win this war."

Leia nodded and turned to face Han. She was surprised at how close he was. They gazed into each other eyes until Han started to lean forward, looking down at her lips. Leia wasn't sure of what to do. Should she move or she should lean it too? She ended up staying still as if she decided to let whatever happens happen, but not participate in any action. Han's lips landed on Leia's. Both of their eyes closed. After a moment or so, Leia opened her mouth and allowed Han's tongue to slip in, before inserting her tongue into his mouth. It started off gentle, but eventually, the two were embraced in a passionate kiss until...BAM!!! Leia and Han broke off and turned to the window to see two starfighters attacking Han's ship.

"What is going on?" Han asked, distressed.

"They're from the Empire. They must have recognized us. What are we going to do?" Leia said in alarm. The ship was rocking back and forth as more aims were coming from the starfighters.

"Help! Help! What's happening? Help!" Threepio shouted as Chewie growled.

In one of the command ships looming ahead of the Millennium Falcon, Darth Vader strode to the viewing window, watching the ship. "Soon," he said, "I will have him. He is mine." And then he let out a long, meaningful breath.

_Please leave a review…I will update this story really soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Leia and Han were having a difficult time remaining still as blasts were coming from the starfighters. Soon, more ships were in pursuit of them, attacking the Falcon.

"Can we escape?" Leia asked, desperately to Han.

"I think so. We'll have to land on Bespin. It's closer. My friend Lando lives there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Leia looked skeptical, despite the ongoing chaos. "Han, I don't think--"

"Leia, you're going to have to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"I guess I have little choice."

Han punched the button for light speed, and off the Falcon went, out of sight for the Empire. Darth Vader was furious. He was so close. He knew Luke wasn't on the ship. He didn't feel his presence, but he felt Leia Organa's. He knew Luke cared deeply about her, and he knew he would have to capture her again to bait Luke. And so be it. He would find the Falcon. He would find Leia. And then Luke will come. And then Vader will get what he wants.

After what seemed like hours, Han and Leia finally landed on Bespin. Leia didn't like this at all. She had a bad feeling about coming here, as if something dreadful was about to happen. She didn't mind letting Han know this as well. All on the way to Bespin they had been arguing again, this time about coming to Bespin.

"I shouldn't have come with you! I've wasted my time! We're suppose to be on Naboo, not this cloudy planet. This is crazy!" Leia spat.

Han was irritated. "The only thing that is crazy is you! You are so annoying to deal with sometimes!"

"Oh, and you aren't?" Leia retorted.

Han turned towards her angrily. "I didn't tell you to come along with me. You volunteered yourself, if I remembered correctly."

"Because I thought we were going to Naboo, not Bespin."

"And you know we were getting attacked. We had to land somewhere fast and safe. Bespin was our best option."

"If this was Luke, he would have gotten us safely to Naboo." Leia said, still stubborn about things not having gone her away.

"You know something? Why didn't you just go to Naboo yourself? You know how to pilot a ship. What do you need me for?"

"I thought we could go together."

Han grinned. "I knew you had feelings for me."

It took with great difficulty for Leia to not roll her eyes. Instead she said, "No, Han. I think it's the other way around. You have feelings for me."

"Like you don't have any for me?"

Leia was furious now. "You're the one that kissed me!"

"You responded."

"I was just being nice."

"Since when do you be nice?"

"Very funny."

"I'm always funny."

"You wish."

The two stepped out of the Falcon and headed to Lando's palace along with Threepio and Chewie, and still argued on their way.

"As I said before, I didn't ask you to come along! If you don't have feelings for me, then why did you come?" Han said.

"Oh honestly, you really think I came along because I had feelings for you? Damn, you have a large ego." Leia said, as she walked angrily on the side of Threepio, who was puzzled by this argument.

"Then why did you insist on coming with me?"

"I didn't really insist. I just asked."

Han rolled his eyes. "Fine. Why did you ask?"

"Because I thought we were friends! You, Luke, and I are suppose to be best friends. I thought this would be another adventure for the three of us. But, Luke couldn't come, and we got stuck here, and are fighting again! And--" But, she couldn't finish for a dark and tall man stepped out of the front doors of the palace.

"Han Solo." The man said, with a smirk.

"Lando Calrissian." Han responded, matching the man's tone.

"This is Lando?" Leia asked Han, forgetting all about their fight.

"Who is this beauty?" Lando asked.

Leia turned towards him. "I'm Leia Organa, Han's friend."

Lando looked thoughtfully at her. "Weren't you the Princess of Alderaan and leader of the Rebellion?"

"Yes."

Lando then turned back to Han and grinned. "How did a man like you get acquainted with a Princess?"

Han looked at Leia as he said, "It's a long story."

"I've got time." Lando said with a smile. "Come in."

Lando gave a short tour of his palace and introduced his guests to his workers. He also told them all about his mining and how he had started his business here in Cloud City. Later, they entered a small dining room, where Lando offered them food, while Han, Leia, Threepio, and Chewie told him all about their adventures together.

"Mhmm...So you guys are heading to Naboo next?"

"That's the plan. We'll probably go there first thing tomorrow morning. But I think we should keep low here for today, until it's safe for us to leave." Han said.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay at the palace for as long as you like."

"We appreciate that."

"Yes, thank you." Leia said.

Han, Leia, Chewie, and Threepio were given a room for them to stay in. Leia was lying down on her bed as she watched Han putting some of his things away.

"So, you really trust Lando?" Leia said, after a while.

"Not exactly. He does usually have something up his sleeve. But, he's not for the Empire and he would never betray us to them. He's not like that. He's my friend."

Leia looked like she wanted to argue, but seemed to change her mind. "Well, I hope you're right. I guess this place isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Han walked to her side and sat down on her bed. "You know, before those starfighters attacked us earlier, we were in the middle of something."

Leia hesitated. "Han, I don't know..."

"Is it Luke?" Han asked, quietly.

"Luke?"

"Yes. Do you have feelings for him?"

"I care about him."

"But, do you want him? Because I think he wants you."

Leia was surprised. Was Han actually jealous of Luke? She never thought he actually cared about her that much, at least in that way. "Luke has nothing to do with what's between you and me. I just don't know if we could have a relationship. I mean, I'm too busy with the Rebellion and you're going to be staying on Naboo. And it just seems that we're on our own separate paths, except for this moment."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But, now that we're on the same path right now, allow me to do this." Han kissed her briefly, and then pulled away. "Perhaps one day..." He then got up and went to his own bed.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader was pacing back and forth on his ship. He was angry that no one had been able to find the Millennium Falcon yet. Time was running short. He wanted to capture Luke Skywalker soon. He should have had Luke Skywalker when he was a baby, but he never knew he existed...No matter. He would find him now.

"Lord Vader?" Admiral Nelson called.

Vader stopped his pacing. "What is it?"

"We have found the Millennium Falcon. It seems that Han Solo and the Princess have landed on Bespin. They're at Lando Calrissian's palace."

Vader nodded his approval of Nelson's work. "Excellent. I shall go there myself. I will talk to Lando Calrissian first. If he doesn't cooperate with my plan, then his mining business shall be finished. Ready my ship."

"Yes, my lord."

Vader turned back to the viewing window. He knew that Luke was somewhere out there in the galaxy. If he can't go to him, then he will lure Luke to himself, using his dear friends as bait.

_**More will happen in the next chapter when Vader and Luke interact. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please leave some more reviews. I really want to know what people think of the story. Chapter 5 will be posted really soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Luke woke up in Yoda's hut on Dagobah. He thought this should be the last day of his training with Yoda for now, for it was time to re-join the Alliance. He missed Leia and wanted very much to see her again. He had been thinking about her last night before he slept and was hoping she was doing well and that she was safe. He cared deeply about her in a way he never cared about a woman before. He wanted Leia to know that and he was planning on telling her that when he saw her again. He didn't know if he was attracted to her. She was beautiful, no doubts there. But, he wasn't sure if they were meant to be. What he did know was that he needed her. Whenever he was around her, he felt happy, complete. She filled him up with such warmth and joy, a feeling he never felt around any other woman. He was never able to get the picture of her standing in an elegant white dress, smiling down at him as she slipped a medal around his neck, out of his head. This had been after he had destroyed the Death Star. He was sure that he was blushing madly, but he could have sworn that she had a small blush on her face as well. He had wanted to know how she felt about him, but didn't know of a way to ask. After all, he didn't want to come off as an idiot.

And then he couldn't shake this feeling that someone was searching for him, someone was calling his name. He felt that there was something malicious and dangerous that wanted him, yet strangely, he felt a need to go to it. He pondered on the idea of talking to Yoda about it, but he was certain that Yoda would be disappointed that his mind had been on other things instead of his training.

Leia woke up as a bright light from the window shined on her face. She moaned as she slowly got up, and found herself facing Han as he sat down on the couch, watching her. She blushed as she remembered their kiss last night.

"Morning." Han said, cheerfully.

"Morning." Leia said, softly. She got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Twenty minutes later, she and Han were ready to meet up with Lando again. They had breakfast in the dining hall, where Lando told them more about his business. Afterwards, Han thanked Lando for his hospitality and said that he and Leia were ready to go off to Naboo.

"Oh, not yet. You guys should stay till dinner. We are having a grand feast and we would all be grateful if you would join us."

Han frowned. It wasn't like Lando to be this nice. He wondered if something was up. "Geez...Thanks, Lando. We do appreciate your offer. But, Leia and I do have to get going. Perhaps another time."

"Oh, but please. I'm sure the Empire is still looking for you. It may not be safe for you to leave just yet. Maybe, you should stay here a little bit longer. It's been so long since I've seen you."

"I know, but I do have to fly to Naboo."

"Yes," Leia interjected, "We do have to be on our way. I have very important business to take care of. I can't afford another day."

But, Lando didn't look ready to give up. "At least until after dinner. Then, you can go. You'll get to Naboo by tonight."

Han looked at Leia. "What do you think?"

Leia sighed. "Han, if you want to stay here and spend more time with your friend, I can deal with that."

Han nodded at Lando. "Alright, buddy, but just until after dinner."

Lando smiled. "That's all I ask."

By evening, Leia, Han, and Chewie were waiting in their room for Lando to come and escort them to the dinner party. Threepio was shut off as he was asked to be allowed to rest. Leia wasn't feeling well. She did not want to be here and she did not want to go to this dinner thing. She had a bad feeling about it, as if something dreadful was waiting for her. Again, she felt the same way she did yesterday, that something big was going to happen. Lando finally arrived and escorted them to the dining hall. They were behind the doors, waiting for Lando to open. Han and Leia noticed that he hesitated before opening them up, but ended up doing so anyway. Leia, Han, and Chewie stepped in the room and instantly saw a black figure with a black mask sitting down at the end of the table. Darth Vader rose up as Han drew out his gun and aimed at Vader. Using his powers, Vader caught each laser bolt, and used the force to take Han's gun into his own hand. He then spoke menacingly, "We would be honored if you join us."

Leia and Han turned to look at Lando, who did appear to look remorseful. "They didn't give me much choice. I am sorry." Lando said, sadly.

"I'm sorry too." Han said, resentfully, as he took hold of Leia's hand, who was too stunned to say anything. Together, they stepped in further into the dining room to hear their fate.

Vader said to one of the stormtroopers standing off to the side, "Take Captain Solo to chamber 31. They will know what to do with him there. As for the wookie, he can be imprisoned in room 32. The Princess will remain here with me."

"As you wish, my lord." The stormtrooper said as he gestured to the others to come along with him as he took Han Solo and Chewie away, with Leia and Lando watching helplessly.

"How could you?" Leia asked Lando, angrily.

Vader did not permit Lando to respond. "Calrissian, leave us. I will speak to the Princess alone." Lando had no choice but to leave. It was just Leia and Vader in the room again, the two enemies.

"What's going to happen to Han and Chewie?" Leia asked.

"They will not be killed. Han will only get torture."

"Why only torture? It wouldn't be as if you would just release him afterwards."

"He is only being captured and tortured so your commander, Skywalker, will come here."

Leia's eyes widened. "I don't understand..."

"Skywalker has powers. He is strong in the force. He will sense his friends are in danger and he will come here from wherever he is now to save you all."

Leia was disgusted. "So this is just a trap and you're using us as bait!"

"Be grateful that you will not be hurt."

"You're torturing my friend Han and you are going to kill my other friend Luke! You don't think that's going to hurt me?!"

"Is that all Luke is to you? A friend?"

"What?" Leia asked in disbelief.

"Is that all you and Luke are? Just friends?"

Leia didn't understand why Vader was asking this. It was almost as if he was suggesting...But why would he? What was her relationship with Luke to him? "Why do you care if Luke is my friend or not?"

"I sense that he cares deeply about you, perhaps more than a friend."

Leia couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Darth Vader. "What does it matter to you if he cares about me or not? You just want to kill him, right?"

"How he feels about you matters a great deal." And that was all Vader said, as he stalked out of the room, leaving a bewildered Leia.

Meanwhile, at Dagobah, Luke saw a vision in his head while training, of Leia and Han suffering. They were in trouble, he could sense it, could see it, hear it. He had to go to them. They were at Bespin and they were captured. He needed to save them.

"Han and Leia are in danger!" Luke said to Yoda.

The green creature's ears went inward. "Most unfortunate this is."

"I must go to them. I must save them."

"Go to them you shall not." Yoda replied, a little angrily.

"But Master Yoda, they're in trouble. I can't just leave this alone."

"It is you that Vader is after. A trap this is."

"You mean he's using my friends as bait?"

"Yes."

"Then, that's the more reason for me to go rescue them."

"Then fall victim to Vader you shall. Dangerous time this is for you. Continue training here is what you need."

"And what about Han and Leia?"

"Handle the situation, they can. You are what Vader wants, not them. Going to Bespin will put you in more danger than your friends are in now. Reckless, don't be."

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda. But, I cannot do what you ask. I care too much about my friends. I will go to them and save them. And then I'll be back to finish my training. I promise."

"Not if Vader has his way."

"I'll be careful when I get there."

Obi-Wan's ghost suddenly appeared. "Luke, if you are going to go, remember to not give in to your anger or hatred. That will lead to the dark side. I don't want to lose you like the way I lost Vader. Please do not follow his path."

"I won't. I'm nothing like Vader. I'm like my father. I'll be back. I give you my word." Luke took R2 and went into his ship, heading to Bespin.

"That boy was our last hope." Obi-Wan said, sadly.

"No, there is another..." Yoda replied.

Luke arrived to Bespin with R2 and began searching for signs of his friends' whereabouts. He walked down the hallways of Lando's palace, knowing that the only reason why it has been easy so far was because he was walking into a trap. He finally started to hear familiar voices coming from a room. He entered inside and was relieved to see Han, Leia, Threepio, and Chewie there and all well. Threepio ran to R2's side in delight.

"Luke!" Leia exclaimed. "You can't be here! It's a trap!"

"I know." Luke answered as he ran to hug Leia. "I came here to get you guys out!"

"Not so fast, Skywalker." A voice spoke behind them. Luke turned around and saw a bunch of stormtroopers.

"I know Lord Vader wishes to see me. I will go to him willingly. Just let my friends go, and I will cooperate." Luke said.

The same stormtrooper spoke. "You're not in any position to negotiate here. We have you here captive, as well as your friends. We will be taking them to Lord Vader's ship. In the meantime, we will send you to Lord Vader to be dealt with."

"No!" Leia shouted. "Take me instead. I know Vader is angry at Luke for blowing up the Death Star, but I'm the leader of the Rebellion. I'm the one that stole the Death Star's plans so that something like that could even happen." Han appeared a little jealous of Leia's immediate willingness to sacrifice herself for Luke, even though he was ready to do the same thing.

Luke pulled Leia back. "No, you can't. Vader wants me."

"But, Luke, I've dealt with Vader many times in the past. I can handle him."

"Yes, but I'm trained in the force. I can fight him off. And when he's at my mercy, I will agree to spare his life if he agrees to spare yours. In the meantime, we'll just have to cooperate with them."

Leia nodded her agreement with Luke's plan, reluctantly. And then she, Han, Chewie, Threepio, and R2 were led out with some of the stormtroopers after Han whispered, "Be careful" to Luke.

One of the stormtroopers that was left said, "We informed Lord Vader of your presence. He shall be here shortly."

And sure enough, after a couple of minutes, Vader entered the room. "Leave us," he said to the stormtroopers, and they left the room. Luke felt anger boiling inside him as he faced the monster that had murdered his father, kidnapped and tortured Leia, and betrayed Obi-Wan. This was the man he hated more than anyone else. But, he remembered the teachings of Yoda and Obi-Wan, about controlling his anger and hatred and fighting only in defense. Therefore, he was going to allow Vader to make the first move. Strangely, Vader did not ignite his lightsaber nor pulled out any weapon. He had stood there for a while, staring at Luke.

Leia, Han, Chewie, Threepio, and R2 came face to face with Lando as they were being led away by the stormtroopers.

"Great." Leia muttered.

"I came to make sure that they are not harmed as promised." Lando said to the stormtroopers.

"Oh, what, now, you're going to be the hero for the day? Well, that's just great!" Han said, sarcastically. But, just after he said that, Lando's men appeared and surrounded the stormtroopers. Lando then calmly took out all the guns from the stormtroopers and ordered his men to take them away, quietly.

"What are you doing?!" Leia asked.

"I'm going to get you guys out of this." Lando said.

"And we're suppose to trust you after what you've done?"

"Look, Vader showed up here and threatened my business and myself. I didn't want any of this. I agreed to help him as long as he wouldn't hurt you. But, I can't trust him to bring you on board his ship. That is why I will be taking you to the Millennium Falcon. I don't blame you guys for being angry with me, but at least, let me get you out of this mess."

Leia and Han looked at each other before following Lando as Chewie growled his disapproval, and Threepio rambled on about how he knew Lando couldn't betray them.

Meanwhile, Luke and Vader were still facing each other. Vader did not make any attempt to attack, and Luke began to wonder if he expected him to make his first move.

"Well...aren't you going to kill me?" Luke asked.

Vader's deep voice filled the room. "The force is strong in you, but you are not a Jedi yet."

Anger filled Luke once again and this time he couldn't ignore it. He ignited his lightsaber. "Are you saying that I'm too weak to fight?"

"You still have much to learn, but fighting here wasn't what I intended. It would be much easier for you if you would just surrender." Vader too ignited his lightsaber.

"Surrender to my death or surrender from the Rebellion?"

"Surrender from the Rebellion. And join my side. I can complete your training and you will be my apprentice."

Luke swung his lightsaber down in attempt to strike and finish off Darth Vader, but Vader blocked his move with his own lightsaber.

"You cannot win against me. Your best hope is to join my side." Vader said.

"Why should I?" Luke answered, as he engaged in a light saber duel with Vader. "You murdered my father."

"I did no such thing. Obi-Wan has been feeding you with lies."

Luke was furious now. "You deny killing my father?!"

Vader stepped back and said, "How could I have killed him when he is still alive?"

Luke stepped back also and said, "What?!"

"Luke, I am your father."

And it was there. The truth. Vader finally met his son and told him what he had wanted to tell him since he had discovered that he had a son. The son that he thought had died along with his mother. The son that Obi-Wan had kept hidden all these years, but no more...

Luke saw the truth too. He somehow knew that this was no trick. He could feel it. He didn't know how or why, but Vader was his father. And it burned him. "NO! NO!"

Vader expected this. He knew Luke hated him and would not want to believe the truth, but he also knew that deep down inside, Luke knew it was true. He held out his hand to him. "I don't want to destroy you. Come with me and we can rule the galaxy as father and son."

Luke looked at Vader's inviting hand, and was so tempted to take it, to take whatever Vader was offering him. He would be reunited with his father, but he was far good for that, far good to abandon what was right.

"It is the only way you can save your friends." Vader continued.

Friends...Luke thought about them. Were Han and Leia all right? He closed his eyes and shut out Vader for just a moment, to focus on his friends. He could see their faces. They managed to escape. He could hear Leia's voice, see her beautiful face, and was relieved that she was okay. He didn't know what he would have done without her. He wouldn't abandon her. He refused. He would rather reject his father, would rather kill him, than to betray the most important woman to him.

"Yes..." Vader rumbled softly as he was able to read and see into Luke's mind. "Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong, especially for..." Vader stopped as he sensed something, a hidden truth. He recognized Luke's feelings for Leia and he knew what it meant, knew who Leia was. All the times he had been with her. He had her held captive even, but he did not know. How could he have not sensed it? Obi-Wan had done well, but now his failure was complete.

Luke could sense that Vader was distracted about something, but he was not going to wait to find out. Han and Leia escaped, and now he was going to do the same. He bolted from the room and ran down the hallway. Vader realized what happened, and went after him, ordering his troops to hunt Luke down. He would not allow Luke to escape, not when he was so close.

Luke sprinted down the halls, shooting any stormtrooper that came into contact with him. His mind was numb from the shocking revelation he had just learned, but he tried to stay focus on getting out. He managed to get outside of the palace, but he was far away from his ship. His body felt weak. He was not sure he could run anymore. Out of desperation, he called out Leia's name, only he didn't know she was already on her way to save him.

Leia could sense that Luke was in trouble. More than that, she felt Luke's hurt, not just physically, but emotionally. She told Han and Chewie to turn the Falcon back, because Luke was in trouble. And on their way, she heard in her head Luke calling out to her. He needed her and she would be there for him. She would rescue him the way he rescued her.

Luke saw Han's ship coming back to the palace. Leia must have heard him! When the door to the Falcon opened, he quickly jumped in before any stormtrooper could grab him. And off the Falcon went, away from Lando's palace, and away from Bespin.

Vader was furious. Luke escaped. So did Leia. He closed his fist tight. They would not get away. He wouldn't let them go. He would find them, no matter what.

_**I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll probably post the next chapter sometime tomorrow. **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you alright?" Leia asked Luke.

"I'm fine." Luke muttered, weakly.

"What happened?" Han asked.

"I was fighting with Vader and when I distracted him, I escaped."

Leia threw her arms around Luke. "Thank heavens you did! Vader could have killed you!" Luke winced as he heard what Leia said. She had no idea what he had found out; she had no idea that Vader was his father. And then he noticed a look of jealousy on Han's face. Did Han feel like he needed to fight Luke for Leia's affections?

Luke pulled himself away from Leia's arms. "I think I need to sit down for a while."

"Yes, of course. I'll come with you." Leia and Luke left Han and entered a different section in the ship. Han scowled as he watched the two leave.

Luke sat down on the bench, with Leia by his side. He felt grateful for her presence, but even she could not make the burning feeling he had inside go away.

"That fight with Vader must have been really bad. You still seem shaken up." Leia said, as she took Luke's hand in hers.

Luke didn't want to tell her. He couldn't say the words. He still didn't even understand it. How could Vader be his father? His father was Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi. But Obi-Wan did say that Vader was a Jedi once himself until he turned to the dark side and became Darth Vader. Is that what happened to his father? But why didn't Obi-Wan tell him the truth?

"Luke? Are you okay?" Leia asked with concern.

Luke nodded. "I'm fine."

"Han and I are heading to Naboo now. We would like you to come with us."

"Why Naboo?" Luke asked in surprise.

Leia bit her lip. "Because there's this family that I need to see. They're the family of this woman I've been trying to find out about. Her name is Padme Amidala and her files have been blocked by Darth Vader. I feel like finding out about her and her role in the Clone Wars is relevant. I know it sounds crazy, but I just got this feeling that I need to go to Naboo."

"How did you hear of this woman? Is she still alive?"

Leia went into the whole story of hearing Padme's name from Threepio and everything Mon Mothma said to her. Luke was surprised to hear that she was close with his father and was even more surprised when Leia presented her theory that this Padme Amidala could be his mother.

"Well, I wouldn't know." Luke said. "I never knew my mother. She died after giving birth to me."

"Perhaps, we could find out when we speak to her family."

After a few hours, Han, Leia, and Luke landed on Naboo. They stayed at a hotel suite for the night. Luke was sleeping and was having nightmares of Darth Vader telling him he was his father over and over again. Han asked Leia to dance with him before the two decided to retire. The following morning, Leia was able to track down where Amidala's family lived. She learned that Padme's parents had died a few years ago, but their other daughter Sola was still alive and lived with her husband Darred Janren and their two daughters Ryoo and Pooja. Leia had R2 deliver a message to the Janren's about wanting to see them, and in return, Leia received a polite invitation. Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, Threepio, and R2 headed to the home of the Janren's and knocked on the door. A young woman who looked at least five years older than Leia and had wavy brown hair and brown eyes answered the door.

"Hi." Leia started. "I'm Princess Leia from Alderaan. These are my friends Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, and my two droids."

The woman smiled. "Yes, my father said that you were coming. It's nice to finally meet you, your highness. I've heard great things about you and I have always respected your father, Bail Organa. I am deeply sorry about your parents' death. It was tragic what happened to Alderaan, but it's nice to know you're still alive."

"Thank you. You are very kind."

"Why don't you all come in? My name is Ryoo, by the way."

The group stepped inside the house as another young woman with curly blonde hair came forward. "Hello. You must be Princess Leia. What an honor it is to finally meet you. I'm Pooja, Ryoo's younger sister." The girl said. Leia shook her hand as Luke and Han introduced themselves.

Pooja stared at Luke. "Did you say your last name was Skywalker?"

"Yes." Luke answered.

Ryoo seemed interested too. "You're not related to an Anakin Skywalker, by any chance?"

"Yes. He's my father."

Ryoo and Pooja gasped in shock, as a middle-aged woman and man entered the foyer. They introduced themselves as Sola and Darred Janren, the parents of Ryoo and Pooja, and invited their guests into their living room. Ryoo and Pooja followed and everyone sat on the sofas.

Pooja turned to her mother and said, "This young man claims to be the son of Anakin Skywalker."

Sola was stunned. "That's impossible."

Luke frowned. "Why?"

"Because Anakin Skywalker died twenty years ago."

"But, I was born twenty years ago."

"Yes, but his wife, who happens to be my sister died twenty years ago too and she never gave birth to a child."

Leia sat up abruptly. "Your sister Padme Amidala was Anakin's wife?"

Sola nodded. "Yes, but no one else knew that. You see, at that time, Jedi were not allowed to be married and so my sister and Anakin kept their marriage a secret. They were married for three years and only we, her family knew of their marriage."

"Then I must be your sister's son." Luke said, as he looked at the woman who may be his aunt. The rest of his family could all be sitting in this room, and he had never known that he had relatives that were alive this whole time. Hell, he still couldn't believe his father was still alive.

"Are you claiming to be my nephew?"

"Well, all I know is that Anakin was my father. And if he was married to Padme Amidala, then she probably was my mother. And you're her sister, so you two may just be my aunt and uncle." He gestured to Sola and Darred.

Ryoo suddenly jumped up. "Those droids...," she said as she pointed towards Threepio and R2.

"What about them?" Luke asked.

"Where did you get them?"

"They're actually Leia's. They belonged to her family."

"I know those droids. They belonged to my aunt."

"Padme Amidala?" Leia asked.

"Yes. When I was very little, she would let me play with them."

"Not to be offensive, but I have no memory of belonging to a Padme Amidala nor do I remember seeing your face before." Threepio said.

Leia just remembered hearing Padme's name from Threepio. Perhaps Ryoo was right. Threepio could have been Padme's droid before and somehow Threepio forgotten.

But, Sola seemed to have the answers regarding the matter. "Threepio and R2 did belong to Padme and Anakin. But, when they died, they were given to the Organa's. Your father, Leia, was a good friend of my sister's. He was at her funeral and even comforted us."

"But how come the droids don't remember?" Leia asked.

"My guess would be that your father wiped their memories. Maybe, he thought the tragedy of their owners' death and the ordeal from the Clone Wars was too much and believed it was best that they forgot."

"Oh my, you mean I had a life before that I don't remember?!" Threepio exclaimed.

Well, Threepio saying Padme's name made sense now, Leia thought. Perhaps, if she clicked some of the buttons her father had forbidden her to touch, she could restore Threepio's memories. But, Threepio now knew Leia and Luke as his owners and the life he has now. It wouldn't be right to restore his memory.

Luke wanted to get back to the question of whether he was Sola's nephew and Ryoo's and Pooja's cousin. "Are you sure that your sister did not give birth to a child before she died?"

"She was pregnant when she died." Sola said.

"But maybe she had given birth right before. I was told that my mother died in childbirth."

Sola frowned. "Luke, none of this makes sense. You being Anakin's son implies that my sister was your mother. We weren't given good details of how Padme had died. She was six months pregnant with a child and Leia's father, Bail Organa told me that the child Padme was carrying died with her."

"Maybe my father was mistaken." Leia suggested.

"I don't see how. He was at the hospital when she died and was told by the medical droids that the baby didn't survive." A tear went down Sola's cheek.

Luke suddenly got up. "I have to go."

"What? Why?" Leia asked.

Luke ignored her and faced Sola and her family. "I know someone who can clarify all of this. I will go to them and come back, hopefully with answers." Luke turned and took R2 as he was ready to leave.

Leia stopped him. "Luke, where are you going?"

"Dagobah."

"To see Yoda?"

"Yes. I know he knows everything. There are many things about my father that I don't know yet, but Yoda and Obi-Wan do. It's time I got some answers. It's time I know the truth."

"Then let me go with you."

"No, you stay here. I must do this on my own."

"But, I can help."

"No, you can't. There's something that you don't know about my father. He's...He's..."

"He's what?"

"I have to go." Luke left without saying a word. Leia was hurt and didn't understand why Luke was shutting her out. He was going to tell her something about his father, but he changed his mind. Why?

Luke went to Dagobah. He regretted his shortness with Leia, but it was all too much for him. Vader, his father? What if he wasn't Anakin Skywalker? What if Sola was right? That he couldn't be Padme Amidala's son, because Anakin wasn't his father? Had he been lied to his whole life? How come no one told him anything about his mother, except for the fact that she died in childbirth? Luke went to Yoda's hut, where an expecting Yoda was.

"Back in one piece. Rejected the dark side, you've done. Impressed, I am." Yoda said.

"Yoda, I came here to ask questions."

"I know. And an important discovery Obi-Wan has. Come here and tell you, he will."

Luke didn't know what this discovery could be, but at the moment he didn't care. "Yoda, is Darth Vader my father?"

"Your father, he is." Yoda replied remorsefully.

"But, I thought he was Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan's ghost appeared. "He was, until he turned to evil."

"Obi-Wan, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I wanted to wait until you were ready, until you completed your training."

"You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

"He did."

"But--"

"Vader was cruel and evil. That was not Anakin, my best friend. When Vader ceased to be Anakin, he destroyed the good man that was your father. Therefore, the way I see it, Vader killed Anakin."

"Why? Why did he become evil?"

Obi-Wan sighed sadly. "Anakin was a good Jedi, but he had issues. He was raised as a slave along with his mother on Tatooine. My master at that time discovered him and realized he was strong in the force, even believed he was destined to bring balance to the force. He was destined to destroy the Sith, but little did my master know, he would become one. My master freed him from his slavery but could not do the same for his mother. Anakin was separated from her when he was nine to be trained as a Jedi. That alone caused conflicts within him. When my master died, it was I who took Anakin as my apprentice. We became good friends. Anakin was like my brother. Ten years later, his mother died. That caused a lot of anger in him. He had also become arrogant and possessive and was furious when he could not be titled a Jedi Master become he was still too young. Anger and need for power. I saw those flaws in him then, but I never knew they would get the best of him. He was still a good person. Always loyal and caring. Why would I ever imagine? Then, he had fallen in love with a woman named Padme Amidala, who was also my friend. She was the Queen of Naboo when she was fourteen and had met Anakin that time when he was nine. They were friends, but Anakin had a crush on her. Ten years later, not long before Anakin's mother died, they were reunited when he was assigned to protect her from an unknown killer. The two had fallen in love and got married. They kept their marriage a secret, but, I was always suspicious. Then, a flaw appeared in their plan to keep their forbidden love a secret. Padme got pregnant. She tried to hide it with her wardrobe, but eventually, I noticed. I knew Anakin was the father, knew they were in love. But, Anakin was having a hard time coping with his anger and his fears of losing Padme. He became darker and darker. Palpatine who was Chancellor at the time and had pretended to be Anakin's friend revealed himself as a Sith Lord, and using Anakin's weaknesses, he seduced and brainwashed him into joining the dark side and becoming his apprentice. It was then he became Darth Vader."

"What about his wife?" Luke said coarsely, for his throat had gone dried.

"Vader went to Mustafar, a volcanic planet. I told Padme what Anakin had done and become. She wouldn't believe it. She went to Mustafar herself to see the horrible truth. I followed her without her knowing. Vader told Padme that he had joined the dark side for her and that they could now rule the galaxy together as a family. They would no longer have to keep their marriage or their child a secret. Padme was devastated and begged Vader to return back to his good self, but Vader saw me and thought Padme brought me there to kill him. Padme tried to explain, but Vader was choking her using the force. He eventually realized what he was doing and released her. She didn't die, but she collapsed. Vader was horrified and accused me of turning her against him, but gave me a chance to leave. I refused and we ended up in a light saber duel. Vader fell into a lava pit. He was crawling out but his body was burning. I left him and took Padme to a hospital. Palpatine came and rescued Vader, but his body was destroyed. He was given a black armor suit and mask to help him breathe and live. Padme gave birth to you and died after naming you. However, Padme giving birth was kept a secret so you would be safe from Vader and Palpatine who would want you to join the Sith. Vader believed Padme died along with their baby, until he learned of your existence."

"And now he wants me to join him, like he wanted my mother to."

"Yes, but you are going to do the opposite. You have to destroy him and Palpatine."

Luke looked up in shock. "I can't kill my own father. There has to still be good in him."

"That's what your mother said to me before she died. But, Vader has become even more twisted since he lost your mother."

"But, I'm alive. I can bring him back to the good side."

"What if you can't?" Yoda asked.

Luke hesitated and then said, "Then I'll destroy him. I will do what I have to as a Jedi. I will not follow his path."

"That's good to hear." Obi-Wan said. "But, I have something else to tell you. Your mother is alive."

* * *

Leia and Han bid farewell to Sola and her family and went back to their hotel suite. Leia was now sitting on the sofa as Han was making some tea. She was preoccupied with so many thoughts. She had wanted to see Padme's family to get answers about her. Sola had told her a lot and about how Padme was dedicated into preserving democracy and avoiding war. Leia knew that Padme Amidala had been a threat to Palpatine and his plans, and that could be the reason why Darth Vader had her files blocked. But, Leia couldn't help but feel that there was just much more to the story. Something was left out and Sola may not even know all the facts. And then there was the question of whether Padme was Luke's mother. Luke seemed like he believed it so, even though Sola did not see how it was possible. But, if Anakin Skywalker was his father and Padme was Anakin's wife...But how would that explain Padme dying while she was still pregnant? And why did Luke run off like that? Why couldn't he confide in Leia? He said that he knew Yoda had the answers, but how? What is Yoda going to tell him? When is Luke going to return?

Han came in with two cups of tea, handing one of them to Leia. "What you're thinking about?" Han asked.

"I was thinking about Luke. I'm wondering why he decided to just leave and when he's coming back. I'm worried about him."

Han frowned for a second as if he was upset about Leia thinking about Luke too much. But, he quickly covered it up before Leia could notice. "I'm sure he has his reasons and I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope so."

Han sat down next to Leia. "Leia, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Leia asked, still distracted.

"Do you love Luke?"

Leia was pulled away from her thoughts as she turned to face Han. "As a friend. Why?"

"It just seems like you have feelings for him, more than a friend."

"I don't."

"Well, you sure think about him a lot."

Leia was surprised to hear an accusing tone from Han. "I just worry about him. That's all. I don't love him like that."

"So you're not romantically interested in him?"

"No." Leia decided to tell the truth. "I'm interested in you."

Han was taken aback greatly. "You are?"

"Yes. I have been for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you. I mean, I'm so busy with the Rebellion and you, well you know, you are heading into a different area."

"I'll stay."

Leia's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I'll stay with you and Luke. Chewie will too."

"But what about your new job here?"

"Forget it. I rather be with you and help you fight this war."

Leia's eyes watered as Han leaned in and kissed her softly. Leia placed her cup down as she embraced Han. They then pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Rescuing you was probably the best thing I ever done." Han said.

Leia laughed. "I'm glad you feel that way. Getting kidnapped wasn't all great."

Han nodded seriously. "I'm sorry for what Vader did to you."

Leia put her hand on Han's face. "I'm sorry that he hurt you too."

"We will end him and his Empire. I promise. But, I guess Chewie and I better go to my new boss and tell him I'm retiring. Do you want to come with us?"

"Um, no, I think I just want to sit down here for a while and finish up my tea, in case Luke comes back."

"Okay. I'll see you." Han kissed her lips briefly and then left. Leia sipped the rest of her tea, wondering what Luke was doing now. When she finished, she laid down on the couch relaxing. She closed her eyes and she was about to fall asleep, when something grabbed her mouth, cutting off her circulation. Leia's eyes snapped open and looked up to see a black mask. It was Darth Vader and his gloved hand was covering her mouth.

**Don't forget to leave a review. I'll update soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

Leia's eyes slowly opened as she heard birds chirping. She was lying down on a cushion bench, outside somewhere. Leia sat up and looked around her surroundings. She was outside of a beautiful house on a patio. In front of her was a gorgeous blue lake. There were roses and flowers everywhere. The scenery had a paradise and romantic look to it. Leia had the notion that she was still on Naboo, but where was this place exactly? How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was staring into the mask of Darth Vader. He must have knocked her out and brought her here. But why? Why would he bring her here to this beautiful place? Where was he now? She then heard the unmistakable sound of Vader's breathing and turned away from the lake to stare at her greatest enemy. He was standing in front of the glass doors blocking entrance into the house.

"Where am I?" Leia asked, trying not to sound terrified. "What do you want from me?"

"You are at a lake house in Naboo. And I want you." Vader's deep voice killed the serene atmosphere.

"Are you going to hold me captive here? Is this another trap for Luke?"

"I will find Luke, but it is not just him that I want. I shall have you too."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Vader ignored the question. "Do you know what this house is?"

"A lake house. You told me."

"Yes, but it also the house of your mother."

Leia was confused. "What? My mother lived on Alderaan. I have never seen this house in my life."

"No, you haven't. You were supposed to live here. It's what your mother wanted. She had plans to fix up a room for you here."

Leia didn't understand what was going on. Why was Vader talking about her mother? And why was he insisting that this was her house? Was he playing some kind of trick? "I don't know what game you're playing, but it's not going to work."

"This is no game. This was your mother's house. Your real mother."

"What do you mean 'my real mother'?"

"Padme Amidala."

Leia was shocked. "What?!"

"Padme was your birth mother."

"No, my birth mother was Breha Organa."

"No, Breha and Bail adopted you after Padme died. They never told you, but you were never their biological daughter."

Leia didn't understand what Vader was up to. Why would he say that Padme was her mother? It couldn't be true, could it? "How would you know this?"

"I have sensed it. You are strong in the force like your brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes. Luke. He is your twin brother."

Leia was now completely stunned. Padme Amidala, her real mother? Luke, her twin brother? It felt true and it made sense now of why she had always felt connected to Luke, why she felt so intrigued by Padme Amidala. But, what did this have to do with Vader? Why was he telling her this? "If this is all true, why would you bring me here and tell me?"

"Leia, I am your father."

Now that couldn't be true. "My father?! You?!"

"Yes."

"That's impossible! If Luke is my twin brother, then my real father must be Anakin Skywalker."

"I was Anakin Skywalker, but that name no longer has any meaning for me. It was my past self, until I became Darth Vader."

"So you're claiming to be Luke's father?"

"I am his father as well as yours. Luke already knows. That is why I wanted to find him, to tell him the truth."

Leia didn't want to believe this. Darth Vader, her most hated enemy, the man who kidnapped her and tortured her, was the same man that fathered her? No, it had to be a lie. She just couldn't accept it. No! "NO! You're lying! You can't be our father! Luke told me you killed his father!"

"That was a lie from Obi-Wan. He was the one that separated you from Luke so that I would not find out the truth. He kept you two hidden, but now he has failed. I found Luke and I found you."

"NO! You can't be our father!"

"Search your feelings. You know it's true."

"No, it can't be." Leia sobbed.

"Tell me, Leia. Don't you feel the force in you?"

Leia thought. She had always felt connected to Luke as if she knew deep down inside that he was her brother. She thought back to when he came to rescue her. The minute he pulled off his helmet and she stared into his eyes, she knew that there was something familiar about him. And when they were at Bespin and she heard him call her name...And the connection she felt towards Padme Amidala, her mother...And Vader...She always felt like there was something about him too. She always had a shiver go through her body when she saw him. But how could this be? How could Vader be her father? "You've kidnapped me! You've tortured me!"

Vader's voice did not have any regret or remorse in them, instead he replied simply, "I did not know at the time."

"How are you my father?"

"Padme Amidala was my wife. She got pregnant and we were expecting a child. I did not know she was going to have twins. I then started to have visions of Padme dying in childbirth. I was worried I was going to lose her and possibly my child. Palpatine agreed to help me save your mother if I agreed to be his apprentice. He proved to me that the Jedi were corrupt. He proved to me that helping him build his Empire was the only way to restore peace to the galaxy, a quick way to end the war and turmoil. But, above all, he could save my family. So I agreed. Padme didn't understand. She was naive and thought that running away with her was the answer. I tried to explain to her that my new powers could save her, but she didn't understand. Worse, she betrayed me. She couldn't accept my new self so she led Obi-Wan to me. She hoped he would finish me off. I was angry at her. I did all of this for her and she betrayed me. I admit I got out of control." It was at this point that Vader had some remorse in his voice. "I couldn't help myself. I was choking her using the force. When I had realized what I was doing, I stopped. Padme collapsed but she was still alive. I turned my anger on Obi-Wan. This wasn't Padme's fault, it was his. He manipulated her and turned her against me. But Obi-Wan had been my friend. I gave him a chance to escape, but he wanted to follow the Jedi code and destroy the Sith. We fought and I ended up in a lava pit. I would have died had not Palpatine came to save me. I was given this suit and mask to survive. After being hospitalized, Palpatine told me Padme died. I was devastated, especially when I was led to believe that the baby did not survive either. But, there were two babies. You and Luke. And you both lived. Obi-Wan betrayed me again. He kept you hidden from me. But now that is over. You are here and soon Luke will be too. We can now rule the galaxy as a family like I had wanted to before." Vader walked to a quiet and stunned Leia and pulled a few hair strands behind her ear as he said quietly, "You remind me of Padme. I don't know why I haven't seen it before."

Leia snapped back to reality and yanked Vader's hand away from her, eyes blazing with anger. "Don't you dare touch me! You killed my mother! You're the reason she's dead!"

Vader was now angry too. "It was Obi-Wan that killed her. He made her betray me!"

"He made her see the truth. You broke her heart and then you choked her to death, while she was carrying Luke and me. You could have killed us too!"

"The Jedi had turned against me like Obi-Wan. Your mother did the same. Now don't you betray me too!"

"Why? What are you going to do? Choke me to death?"

"You and Luke will join me or the two of you will die."

"I don't know how my mother was able to love you. It's obvious you didn't feel the same for her." Leia replied, bitterly.

Vader became more furious. How dare she accuse him of not loving Padme! "Everything I did was for her! She just couldn't see that."

"You killed her. Is that love?"

"I never meant to kill her, whatever you may believe. I didn't want to cause her harm."

"And me? When you tortured me? Did you mean to cause harm there?"

"Had I known--"

"What? You would have done things differently?"

"Yes. I would have kept you and trained you as my apprentice."

"I'm not joining you now. Not ever. So you're going to have to kill your own daughter."

"If that is your destiny, so be it."

"You're the one with the choice here. You could spare me and let me go."

"That is not an option. If I let you go, you will be trained as a Jedi and be a threat to the Sith."

Leia smirked. "Scared?"

"There shall be no more Jedi in this galaxy. If I have to kill my offspring to make sure of that, I will."

Leia couldn't say she was surprised. This was Darth Vader, a cold heartless monster, who by cruel fate happened to be her biological father. He killed her mother and it would be fair enough to hold him responsible for killing her now adoptive parents, who she still considered her true family. They raised her and loved her more than Vader possibly could. She did not blame Obi-Wan for hiding her. He gave her a decent family and hid her away from the devil standing in front of her. The only thing she regretted was that Luke had not been part of her life or that she never got to know her biological mother, Padme.

"Why are we here? I'm surprised you didn't bring me to a cold cell like last time."

"I thought you would like to see your mother's house. The spot where you're standing is the same spot your mother and I shared our first kiss."

This did intrigue Leia as Vader had hoped. He knew they had a bad history and to soften Leia would be the first step into persuading her to join the dark side.

Leia couldn't believe everything that was happening. Finding out that Luke is her brother and that her real mother was Padme Amidala was a shock alone. She didn't even know she was adopted. But Darth Vader being her father and hearing him talk about his first kiss in this beautiful and romantic place was a bigger shock. "You say you loved your wife, my mother?"

"Yes."

Leia didn't know why she was asking this, but she just had to know. "What about me? Do you love me too?"

Vader took a moment before responding. "Yes, my daughter. I have lost my mother. I have lost my wife. You and Luke are my only family and you are the product of the love Padme and I shared. But, I must obey my master. I must maintain this Empire and I cannot allow anything or anyone threatening the Sith."

* * *

Back at Dagobah, Luke was shocked by Obi-Wan's words. His mother is alive? "What do you mean my mother is alive?"

"She is on the moon of Endor."

"But...how is that possible? You said she died."

"No, she didn't. After giving birth, she slipped into a coma. I did not want Vader to know she had survived for the same reason I didn't want him to know about you, except for your mother cannot challenge your father. You are the one that must be trained to do that."

"So, you were the one that took her to the moon of Endor?"

"Yes. Please forgive me, Luke."

But, Luke was angry. "How could you two keep something like this from me? For twenty years, I thought my parents were dead. I could understand about not being told about my father, but my mother?!"

"Luke, calm down. I only kept it from you because I couldn't risk you finding out the truth too early, couldn't risk you and Padme being found. I did what I thought was best for you and for Padme. Besides, it would have done you little better to know that your mother was alive but in a coma, where you wouldn't be able to talk to her. Luke, I never wanted it to be like this. I wish the circumstances were much different."

Luke knew that Obi-Wan did not mean harm, but he couldn't help but feel angry. Maybe the anger wasn't at Obi-Wan. Maybe it was at the fact that he couldn't have his parents in his life. His mother was in a coma and his father was an evil tyrant that he must destroy, because he was the only hope.

Obi-Wan seemed to know what Luke was thinking. "Luke, I know it pains you to hear why you have been robbed from a life with your mother and father. And I know you feel alone without them or your aunt and uncle. But, you do have another relative who is in your life. You're not alone."

"Yes, I know. My mother's sister and her daughters."

"Not just them."

"Another Skywalker there is." Yoda said.

"Who?" Luke asked, wondering what this was now about.

"Yoda speaks of your twin sister." Obi-Wan answered.

Twin sister? That was absurd. Luke didn't have a sister. It was always just him, with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. "I have no sister."

"You were separated from her when you were born."

Now, Luke felt like he was boiling. Another secret that had been kept from him. He was separated from his mother who had been alive all his life, his mother's family that no one told him about, and now a twin sister. "Where is my sister now? Why were we separated?"

"Again, Luke, we wanted to protect you both from Vader and Palpatine. Had Vader somehow found one of you, the other would have been safe. It's not what I wanted, but it was the only way to keep you two secure. So your sister was adopted into another family where she remained safely anonymous."

And Luke knew who it was, right then and there. It hit him inside. He had always felt connected to her and now this explained why he felt such a deep love for her. "Leia. Leia is my sister."

Yoda and Obi-Wan nodded. "You are getting stronger in the force. But, if you fail to defeat Vader, then Leia is our last hope. It will be up to you to train her."

Luke nodded his agreement before he had just suddenly remembered something. "Yoda said you had an important discovery to tell me. Was this it?"

"I had found something interesting today, good news for you."

"What did you find?"

"A way to wake your mother from her coma."

Luke's eyebrows rose. "You did? How?"

"If you go to the moon of Endor, you will find a witch by the name of Mara Jade. She has a potion that can revive people. Find her. I have told her already you would be coming. She will take you to your mother and help her."

Luke felt excited. He was going to have his mother back! He couldn't believe it. Luke said goodbye to Yoda and Obi-Wan, finally able to leave after knowing the whole truth. He decided he was going to wake his mother up first before talking to Leia. He couldn't imagine how Leia was going to react to all of this. When Luke got to the moon of Endor, he found the house where Mara Jade was staying. Luke knocked on the door and a beautiful woman with long red hair opened the door.

The woman smiled flirtatiously. "Hello. You must be Luke Skywalker."

"Yes, I am. Are you Mara Jade?"

"Yes. Old Jedi master Obi-Wan said I would be seeing you soon. You must be excited to see your mother."

"I am. I can't believe that she was alive all this time, but it makes me happy to know she is and that you can help her."

Mara Jade brought out a small bottle and closed the door. "Well, let's be on our way." She flashed Luke a charming smile. As they walked, Luke told her a little about his life, fighting for the Rebellion, and his mother, leaving out all the details concerning Vader. He did not want to tell anyone yet. Mara Jade was a good listener and was sympathetic towards Luke. Luke couldn't help but be entranced by her beauty. Finally, they came to a small shack. Mara Jade opened the door and allowed Luke to enter first. The room was small and in the center was a bed with a beautiful woman in a blue dress with long brown hair, containing flower petals. Luke stared at her for a long time with tears filling his eyes as he looked at his mother like he couldn't look enough. Mara Jade did not say a word.

Luke realized that Mara was probably expecting him to speak first. "Who has been taking care of her?"

"I have. Obi-Wan brought her here after the funeral and asked me if I would look after her. The door only opens when I touch it. No one can come here. She has been protected."

Luke looked at Mara before saying, "I don't know how to ever thank you."

"If you want to thank me, you can do what you're struggling to do. You can destroy your father and save our galaxy."

Luke's mouth opened in shock, but Mara smiled and said, "I already know your story."

"Then how come you didn't tell me when I was talking about myself."

"I thought you needed someone to talk to, so I decided to listen even though I knew everything."

Luke blushed. "You are very kind."

"Thank you. But, as much as I love talking to you, we should wake up your mother. She has been waiting too long now. I only wish I had this potion before." Mara Jade stepped in front of Luke and opened Padme's mouth, before pouring the potion down her throat. For a second, nothing happened, and Luke had the fear that the potion didn't work. But then, Padme's eyes fluttered and her mouth twitched. She moaned as she turned her face to the side, mumbling the word, "Anakin..."

**Well, this chapter represents my original idea of the story, minus the Luke parts. It was just going to be a one-shot with Darth Vader telling Leia he's her father after bringing her to Naboo. Right now, my plan for this fanfic is to be ten chapters long. However, it's possible there might be a couple more. I'll see when I get to that point. Please leave a review. I have the ending all planned out and I know what's going to happen, but feel free to let me know which characters you would like to see more. Like Vader/Padme, Vader/Luke, Vader/Leia, Leia/Luke, Leia/Han, etc. Because they all interact at some point but I'm not sure yet which group I'll expand on. Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Anakin..." Padme mumbled as she opened her eyes to find a pair of blue misty eyes locking onto hers. This was neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan. "Who are you?" She asked weakly before noticing the red-headed woman standing next to the man. She then realized that she was not in a hospital room as she last remembered. "Where am I?" How long has she been asleep? It felt so long.

Luke answered as he rested his hand gently on Padme's forehead. "You have been in a coma. This woman here, Mara Jade, has been taking care of you and keeping you safe."

Padme blinked. "How long?"

It took a moment before Luke could reply. "Twenty years."

Padme sat up in shock and realized she was in her burial dress. "Twenty years?!"

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Mara Jade said.

Padme's hands flew to her stomach. "My babies. I gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. I named them Luke and Leia. What happened to them? Are they alright?"

Luke tries his best to restrain his tears from pouring out. "They're fine."

"Where are they? And what happened to my husband, Anakin? Where's Obi-Wan? What has been going on?"

"It's a long story." Luke paused before continuing. "I'm Luke, your son."

Padme's face from confusion quickly went to one of shock. Her eyes widened and Luke thought at that moment she resembled Leia. Padme's eyes began to fill with tears as she reached out her trembling hand to touch Luke's chin. "My son..." She whispered.

"Yes."

"You're all grown up. You're just as handsome as your father." Tears were falling down Padme's cheeks onto her dress.

Luke couldn't keep his tears from falling either. "I didn't know. I didn't know you were alive all this time. The galaxy thinks you're dead."

"But why?"

"Obi-Wan hid you here and left Mara to look after you. It wasn't until now she found a potion to revive you. You were hidden so you were safe from Emperor Palpatine."

Padme's eyes shut tight. "He betrayed me, destroyed democracy, and manipulated Anakin. Where is Anakin? What happened to him?"

Luke looked down, remembering that he was going to have a similar conversation with Leia. Padme saw the look on Luke's face, fearing the truth. "He's not dead, is he?" Padme asked, her voice shaking.

"It may be worse."

"The last thing I remembered of him was the hurtful look he gave me when he thought I wanted Obi-Wan to kill him. He choked me...But, he didn't mean to. I know he did not. He just lost control. Palpatine had brainwashed him."

Luke noticed how fragile his mother looked as she sat in denial. She seemed like an innocent child and he had to take care of her, when in truth, he felt like he was the one that needed her guidance right now. "Mother, I'm afraid that the Anakin you knew and loved is gone. Obi-Wan and father got into a fight and Father fell into a lava pit. His body burned but he survived."

"He's alive?" Padme asked, hopefully. She was clutching Luke's hand.

"Yes. But, he's machinery now. He is no longer a man. His body is in an armor suit and he wears a black mask covering his bruised face. He goes by the name Darth Vader."

But all Padme registered was that Anakin survived. "I don't care. I'm just glad he's alive. He must want to see me. Take me to him." She started to get up but Luke pulled her back down.

"Mother, you don't understand. He's not the same anymore. He's...He's evil. He's the Emperor's apprentice. He and Palpatine have been running this Empire all these years."

Padme stared at Luke for a moment and then said, "That's okay. Once I see him, I can change his mind. I can convince him democracy is the right way. I'll show him that Palpatine had brainwashed him. I need to explain to him that I didn't betray him, that I love him. I love him so much."

"Mother, Anakin...Vader has done horrible things."

"I know that's what Obi-Wan said. That he killed all the Jedi. But, there has to be some kind of explanation. Please...Just take me to him. Please." Padme said with pleading eyes.

"Mother, I'm so sorry. But, Vader will hurt you."

"He won't. He can't. He loves me. He only joined the dark side because he was afraid of losing me. Now that he sees I'm alive and we can be together forever, he will return back."

"He tortured Leia."

"_What?"_ Padme asked, faintly.

"He kidnapped Leia and held her in a cold cell. He then used a torturing machine, injecting her with needles and electric jabbers."

Padme shook her head as she sobbed. "No, he couldn't. He wouldn't harm his own child. _Our _child."

"He didn't know she was his."

Padme stopped sobbing and looked up, confused and surprised. "What do you mean?"

Luke took a deep breath and explained the truth, from the beginning to now. Padme was stunned to learn that Luke and Leia were separated and not raised by Anakin all this time, that Leia was adopted by Bail Organa who died, that Luke was raised by Anakin's step-brother Owen and his wife Beru who also died, that her own parents had died not knowing her condition, and that Anakin killed Obi-Wan. It was so much to take, but she had to. Luke and Leia needed her right now. Leia didn't even know the truth yet, and she had to be there for her children. It may be too late for her and Anakin, but she would not allow it be too late to be a mother.

After sobbing and talking for an whole hour, Padme said she wanted to see Leia and meet Han, so Luke decided to take her back to Naboo. Mara Jade agreed to come along. They went to the hotel Luke was staying at, and when he came inside, he saw Han and Chewie sitting down on the couch looking worried.

"Luke, you're back! Who are these two women?" Han asked as he faced Padme and Mara.

Luke sidestepped the question as he asked, "Where's Leia?"

Han turned back his attention to Luke as he gave a serious face. "I don't know. I left her to go see my boss and when I came back, she was gone. I don't know where she went. She didn't leave a message or anything. And Threepio was off so he has no idea."

"Threepio...I would like to see him." Padme said.

"Not to be rude, but who exactly are you?" Han asked.

"She's my mother." Luke said.

Han wasn't sure he heard him. "I'm sorry, but I thought your mother was dead."

"It's a long story." Luke explained the situation, informing a very shocked Han about everything including Darth Vader and Padme Amidala being Luke's parents and Leia being his twin sister.

Han sat down, clearly stunned more that he had ever been before. "So Leia is your sister? Wow...She's going to be really surprised when she finds out. But this whole thing with Darth Vader is just messed up. I can't believe he's your and Leia's father."

"He wasn't like this before." Padme said, sadly.

Han looked sympathetically at her. "Yeah, well who would have known? Darth Vader was actually a human once, with a wife and children. I don't think anyone would expect that. Leia is not going to take this easily, but I'm sure she will be thrilled to meet you."

"I hope so. I can't wait to see her. I remembered holding her in my arms before I slipped into a coma. But, she was a baby then. Now she and you, Luke, you're both grown up. And I'm just so sorry that I couldn't have been in your life, that I didn't get to see you two grow up. I know nothing is ever going to make up for those twenty years, but I promise you I will be here for you from now on."

Luke smiled warmly. "Thank you, mother. That means everything to me, because I really do need your support now. I know you're going to hate to hear this, but I'm the one that is going to have to bring Vader down. I'm the one who has to kill him."

Padme looked troubled and disturbed by this, but she was now stronger since she had awakened from her coma. She erased her look of anguish and took Luke's hand in hers. "I understand, Luke. As much as I hate it and I know you do as well, I understand why you must do it. Vader is not Anakin. He's not the man I loved."

Luke hugged his mother tightly, not sure if he was trying to comfort her or himself. He knew, however, that this was painful for the both of them. Padme pulled away and said, "I want to see my sister, and my nieces Ryoo and Pooja."

Luke nodded and said, "I'll take you there. But, I think we should speak to Leia first."

"I don't know why she's been gone this long. Something must not be right." Han said, feeling worried.

"You two didn't get into another row before you left? I know Leia didn't like the idea of you getting a new job and leaving the Rebellion."

Han shook his head. "No, actually, everything was great before. In fact, we're together now."

Luke and Padme raised their eyebrows as Han suddenly became embarrassed. He realized that telling Luke this now would be different due to the fact that he was her brother, and it was even more awkward to tell Leia's mother.

But, Padme seemed accepting. "I hope you make Leia happy. She's going to need you to get her through this."

Han blushed. "Thank you."

Luke grinned at this moment, but his grin didn't last long. Something was wrong. Leia was in some kind of trouble. He could feel it.

"What is it, Luke?" Han asked.

"Leia...She's in trouble."

"How do you know?" Han asked, sharply.

"I can sense it. Something happened."

"Can you see her?"

Luke closed his eyes and meditated as Padme held her hand to her heart in fear. Luke then opened his eyes and said grimly, "Vader has her."

Padme's face paled. "No, no, please don't tell me that. Not my daughter, no...no...He can't take her away from me."

"He knows."

"What do you mean he knows?"

"He knows that she's his daughter."

Padme sighed in relief. "Thank God."

Han looked at Padme in surprise. "Thank God? Vader has kidnapped her again."

Padme turned to him. "Yes, I know, but at least now, we know he's not going to hurt her."

"With all due respect, we're talking about Darth Vader here."

"I know he's evil but despite that, there is still a little of Anakin in him, and that part will not allow himself to kill his own child."

Han was still doubtful. "What do you think, Luke?"

Luke pondered. Was his father really capable of murdering his own children? "I don't believe he wants to kill Leia or me. He's probably trying to convert Leia to the dark side and join him as his apprentice. And of course, she won't, so..."

"So, what?"

"Well, he choked mother when he lost control...It is good that he knows she's his daughter if he has her in captivity. That bides some time. He wouldn't kill her right away until he knew there was no chance of converting her."

"Well, we need to go save her."

"I'll go. You all stay here."

"Are you kidding? I'm going with you."

"No, you can't. Vader will not hesitate to kill you, especially if you get in his way. I'm his son. I can talk to him, and if that doesn't work, I'm trained enough to fight him. If you come, you'll make matters worse."

"But, I can't just stay here while Leia is in danger." Han said, desperately.

Luke put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know how you feel, but if you really love Leia, then you need to stay here and wait." Han nodded his head, reluctantly.

"I'll go with you, Luke." Padme said.

Mara shook her head. "No, you can't either. Especially you. Vader doesn't even know you're still alive. And if he finds you, he might finish his job on Mustafar." Mara silenced as she saw the horrified look on Padme's face, but continued on. "If you go, it would be a waste of all the time and effort I put in to keep you alive. Please don't go. Your children need you. You can't risk your life."

"I am grateful for all that you have done for me, Mara. But, you're right. My children need me and that is why I must go too."

Luke looked at his mother thoughtfully. "Maybe, it would help if she did come. Maybe, she's the one that can talk to Father. If there is any good left in him, Mother is the one who can bring that out."

Padme smiled. "Thank you, Luke."

Mara resigned and said, "Alright, but then let me come too. I'm a witch and I have powers. I might be able to help."

Luke shook his head and took Mara's hands. "I appreciate that, but this is a family matter. I think Mother, Leia, and I need to face Vader alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Mara kissed Luke gently and softly on the lips. Luke looked at her in shock, but Mara smiled and said, "That's for good luck." Luke smiled his thanks and left the hotel suite with Padme. He meditated on where exactly were Leia and Vader, and then realized they were at a lake house. When he explained this to Padme, she gasped.

"That's my lake house. That's where Anakin and I spent our days when we were young. It's where our romance blossomed. How could he so sick, holding our daughter as prisoner in a place where we fell in love?"

"Perhaps he wants to use you as a way to turn Leia over." Luke said as this seemed to be the only explanation of Vader's motive.

Back at the lake house, Leia was now inside the house. The glass doors were left opened and plans of escape entered Leia's mind as her father stood in front of her.

* * *

"Come, my daughter. Join the dark side of the force. You would be a great ally." Vader said.

"I don't want to be your ally nor your daughter!" Leia spat.

"You cannot change the fact that you are my daughter. It would be wise for you to accept that."

"Maybe not. But I don't have to accept you or acknowledge you as my father. And I certainly don't have to join your side. You can kill me. I rather be dead. Hell, it may give me some peace. At least, I don't have to live with the dreadful truth of you being my father. I'll be reunited with my _real _parents."

"What about Luke? Are you willing to leave your brother?"

"He won't join you either."

Before Vader could respond, both he and Leia heard a noise somewhere in the house. It sounded like a door opened.

"Someone is here." Vader said. "Perhaps it is one of the guards. I will go to them and see what this is about. Stay here. Don't think about leaving, because there is no where to go. I will find you." Vader left the room and went to the front entrance to see who arrived. In the foyer, he came face to face with his son Luke and next to him...he couldn't believe it as he faced his "dead" wife.

"Padme?" Vader asked, astonished.

Leia heard Vader's warning and knew he was serious, but she didn't care. She had to get out, risky or not. She ran outside to the patio and jumped into the lake.

**Well it seems like this fanfic will be a little more than ten chapters. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Padme...How can this be?" Vader asked.

Padme didn't know if she was able to speak. "I'm alive. I was in a coma all these years, hidden away from you."

Vader didn't do anything for a moment, and Luke wondered what was going on his mind. Vader then moved forward and embraced Padme. It looked odd to Luke to see Darth Vader hugging someone, especially someone as angelic as Padme.

Padme pulled away and asked, "Where's Leia? What have you done to her?"

"She's fine. Now that the two of you are here, we can rule this galaxy as a family." Vader laughed for the first time since he was placed into his armor suit. "This was the way it was supposed to be. Now we can finally have it all."

"You've lost your mind! I never thought you could be capable of becoming so evil and cruel. I will not let you hurt my children again!"

"There won't be any need to. Luke and Leia will become Sith and I will kill Palpatine. Then, I will be the Emperor and you can be my Empress."

"That'll never happen. I will never become a part of the Empire, least of all leading it. And neither will my children."

"You don't have much of a choice. You will help convince your children to join me, or you will watch them die."

Padme nodded her understanding. "It is clear to me now that the man I loved is gone."

But, Luke could sense the conflict within Vader. "No, there is still good in you, Father. I sense the conflict within you. You wouldn't kill any of us."

"You are blinded, my son." Vader said.

"Let me see Leia."

"Come with me." Vader brought Padme and Luke to the other room, where he had kept Leia. But, she was not there anymore. Vader looked around before realizing that she escaped, even after his warnings. _'That was a foolish choice, my daughter...'_

"Where is she?" Padme asked.

"She escaped." Vader said, angrily. "I'm going to send out my people to look for her. She will be brought back here in no time."

"No, you won't! You will not touch her!"

"Do not betray me again!"

"I never betrayed you. It was you that betrayed me!"

"I? I tried to save you and you brought Obi-Wan to kill me."

"I didn't! You never gave me a chance to explain. Obi-Wan had followed me to Mustafar. I thought I came there alone."

Vader was now lost for words. "You mean you didn't bring Obi-Wan with you?"

"No. And I can't believe you killed him."

Vader was now angry again. "After everything he's done, how could you say that?"

"He was your best friend! You two loved each other like brothers! Do you know how hurt he was when you had gone over to the dark side?"

"He took you away from me! He didn't tell me you were alive and he also hid Luke and Leia! He tore our family apart!"

"No, you did! You did when you decided to become a Sith. If you didn't join Palpatine, there might not have been an Empire. It could have all been over and we could have been happy with our family all this time. Oh Anakin, what happened to you? What happened to the nine year old boy I knew on Tatooine who always cared about others, who loved his mother more than anything? What happened to the man that swore he would love and protect me forever? You've destroyed everything. You've destroyed democracy. You've destroyed your friendship with Obi-Wan. You've destroyed our marriage. And now you are trying to destroy your children's lives but I will not let you do that. It is time that you are stopped. I'm sure Anakin would feel the same way."

"Lord Vader." A coarse voice said at the doorway. Luke, Padme, and Vader turned to see Emperor Palpatine standing.

"Master." Vader acknowledged.

"Ah, this must be young Skywalker. And you must be...You're not Princess Leia." Palpatine looked confused at Padme, but then gaped when he realized who she was. "Amidala? I thought you were dead."

"No, I was in a coma." Padme said, coldly.

Palpatine smiled cruelly. "I'm glad to hear of that, Amidala. You were always my favorite friend. You would be a great help to our Empire."

Padme's face flushed. "You think I would join your Empire?"

"Surely you can see now that democracy is over. It never worked. You knew that."

"You pretended to be my friend, my mentor."

"I was. And I still could be."

"I will never be a part of your Empire. I rather destroy it."

Palpatine sighed as if he regretted deeply what he was about to say next. "I am sorry to hear that. But, if you will threaten the Empire, you cannot live. It's a pity. You were an excellent Queen."

Luke stepped in front of Padme and faced the man he hated. "You will not hurt my mother. You'll have to go through me first."

Palpatine laughed loudly. "Young Skywalker, you have much to learn. You cannot destroy me. I am too powerful."

"So am I."

"Do not resist, my son. That would be foolish." Vader said from behind.

"Oh let him be, Lord Vader. If he wants to kill me, all he has to do is do it. I can feel his anger and his hatred. Strike me down, Skywalker. And then you will join the dark side." Palpatine said.

"Don't let him get to you." Padme whispered to Luke.

Palpatine heard and laughed again. "Skywalker, you, like your father, are now mine."

"Never!" Luke couldn't take it anymore. He took out his lightsaber and went to strike Palpatine, but Vader was there first. His lightsaber blocked Luke's. Luke did not want to fight his father, but he had no choice. Padme gasped in fear as she anticipated what would happen next. Luke and Vader broke out in a lightsaber duel, as Palpatine laughed evilly and Padme watched her husband and son fighting each other.

* * *

Leia came back to the hotel suite all soaked. The second Han saw her, he was there hugging her. "I'm so happy you're alright! What happened? What happened to Luke and your mother?" 

"My mother?" Leia asked, confused.

"Yes, Padme. Didn't you see her?"

Leia didn't understand. "How do you know Padme is my mother?"

"Luke told me."

"Luke knows?"

"Yes, he explained everything to me. I know Vader is your father and Luke is your brother."

"How did Luke find out?"

Han explained about how Luke told him everything when he came back, but Leia only processed one thing. "My mother is alive?"

Didn't she know? "Yes."

"And she went to the lake house?" Leia asked, faintly.

"Yes. Didn't you see her?

"No, I escaped. I jumped into the lake and swam."

"She and Luke are probably there now."

"I'll go to them."

"It's too dangerous."

"I can't leave them alone. Vader is not going to let them go."

"I'll go with you then."

"Me too." Mara added.

Chewie growled to imply that he will come also.

Leia shook her head. "I'm not going to risk your lives. Vader has already hurt too many people."

"Okay, at least let us stay outside near the house, you know, just in case..." Mara suggested.

"Fine. But, don't let anyone see you three."

* * *

Luke and Vader were fighting intensely as Padme begged Vader to leave Luke alone. Vader ignored her and when Padme tried to intervene, he shoved her away. This made Luke angry and his blows became harder until he had Vader kneeling on the floor, weak. Luke was stronger that Vader expected. Vader was too weak to continue fighting, especially for a fight his heart was not in. Luke sensed this conflict within his father and closed his lightsaber. "I feel the conflict within you, again. You don't want to do this. You don't want to kill me. Come back, Father. Come back, please."

Blue electric bolts striked Luke as he fell to the floor, feet away from Vader. Padme screamed. Palpatine was using his powers to kill Luke. "If you do not join the dark side, then you will die." He said, cruelly. More bolts striked Luke as he screamed. Vader got up and stood next to Padme, watching his son suffering.

"Do something! Please!" Padme begged Vader. Vader looked into Padme's helpless eyes and then to a screaming Luke. He was conflicted. Either he walked away from the dark side forever or he loses his son, the son that saw the good in him.

"Father, please...Please!" Luke managed to get out as he withered in pain.

"Help him! Anakin, please, I know you. You are a good person deep inside. You had been brainwashed by Palpatine. Is this really what you want to stand for? Something that kills your son? Anakin, I know you love me and I know you love your son. Don't let this happen. Please don't." Padme said.

Vader did not hesitate anymore. He took his lightsaber and killed Palpatine, knowing that he was destroying the Empire. Palpatine fell to the floor as Luke got up. Vader closed his lightsaber and threw it away. Padme ran to Luke and hugged him tightly, while sobbing. Luke stroked her hair as he stared into the mask that covered Anakin's face. Moments went by in silence before Luke walked up to his father and said, "Thank you for saving my life."

His father nodded and smiled under his mask. "I couldn't let you die, my son."

"Anakin?" Padme asked softly.

The mask nodded. "Yes, Padme. I'm back." Padme ran to her husband and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." Anakin said, remorsefully.

"Palpatine brainwashed you, but you managed to break away from that to save your son. And now you saved yourself."

"Luke!" Leia came in, running towards Luke. Luke was so happy to see her as he put his arms around her. Leia then turned towards Padme who broke away from her embrace with Anakin. The two stared at each other for a minute before hugging each other at the same time, both of them crying.

Padme pulled away after a long time and cupped Leia's tearful face in her hands. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you all these years."

"It's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters." Leia said, and then she looked behind Padme to see Vader watching her.

"He didn't hurt you, Mother, did he?" Leia asked, glaring at Vader.

Padme turned her back to look at her husband and said, "No. Palpatine came here and almost killed Luke. Your father saved him. He's back to Anakin now. The evil man you knew as Darth Vader is gone."

"What do you mean he's back? Are you saying that Darth Vader left the dark side?"

"Yes, he has. He is no longer the monster you knew. He is Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi, again."

"Where's Palpatine?"

"He's dead. See, right there." Padme pointed at Palpatine's body.

Leia turned away from it quickly to look back at her father. "You killed him?"

"Yes."

Mixed emotions went across Leia's face before she said, "And you expect me to thank you?"

It was all silent. Luke braced himself. He would have been foolish if he thought Leia would easily accept Anakin, even though he and Padme could. Padme too saw this and anticipated what was going to happen next. Anakin faced his angry daughter. He didn't blame her for being angry, after all the things he had done, especially to her. "I don't expect anything from you." He answered.

Leia continued glaring. "Good."

"Leia..." Padme started gently. "Leia, I know Vader has done terrible things to you. But, that was Vader. This is Anakin, your father."

Leia shook her head and Luke wasn't surprised. He knew whatever their mother would say, Leia was not going to have it. "I don't care what he calls himself now or before. He is still the man that tortured me and killed my parents."

"Leia, I am deeply sorry for everything." Anakin said, somberly. His voice was much softer, even though it was still mechanic.

"You have hurt and destroyed too many people. It's too late to be sorry."

"I know. I know I have done horrible things, but I have been trapped in Vader. At first, I really believed that joining the dark side was the right thing. Palpatine made me think that the Jedi were the ones that were wrong. And I thought that joining the dark side was the only way to save Padme from dying and to bring back peace to the galaxy. Palpatine brainwashed me, and once I joined the dark side and lost Padme, I lost myself. I became Vader."

"Are you making excuses for what you've done?!"

"No, I know it's my fault. I should have never allowed Palpatine to trick me. I should have stayed faithful to the Jedi. But, I had lost my mother. I felt like the Jedi didn't trust me anymore. And I was afraid that Padme would die. That had made me weak and easily seduced to the dark side."

"I don't feel sorry for you."

"I know I don't deserve that. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. But, I hope one day you will understand that I was terrified of losing Padme, of losing you."

"Is that why you threatened to kill me earlier? Because you may be spitting out all these remorseful words now, but last I was here, you said that if I didn't join your side, keeping me alive wasn't an option."

Anakin winced. "I know that you don't want to hear this, but that wasn't really me."

"You're right. I don't want to hear it. I don't care how much you had suffered or how afraid you were. You choked my mother and ruined our lives. You may have ended it all. You saved Luke's life. I'll give you credit there. But, you can never make up for all the damage you've caused."

"I'm aware of that. I've done too much and it's too late."

It was quiet for a while, before Leia picked up again. "So, what are you planning to do with the galaxy?"

"It is to go back to democracy. I will step down my position."

"How noble." Leia said, sarcastically.

"Leia, I know you can't forgive me. But, you need to let go of your anger. It's not healthy. It can lead you to the dark side. Don't let your anger and hatred consume you."

Leia laughed. "That's rich, coming from you."

"I'm just saying that I know how tempting the dark side can be. Once you're there, you are trapped. The dark side is like this black room with no doors or windows to escape from."

"Who would know better than you." Leia kept her sarcastic attitude going.

"Luke and your mother have showed me a way out. It's thanks to them I'm back and Darth Vader is over."

"Yeah, it's sad that it takes your son dying for that."

"You're not the only who can't forgive me. I doubt I would ever be able to do that myself."

Leia turned to Padme and said, "Please tell me that you are not planning to keep this marriage going."

Padme's eyes were filled with tears. She did not like where all of this was going. "Leia, I understand your anger. I understand why you can't accept him, but he's still your father. Your experiences were with Vader. But, Anakin is not the same person. Anakin is the man that I have been in love with. He is kind and caring, and if you could give him a chance, you'll see that."

"I don't believe this. How can you still love a man who kidnapped your daughter and injected her with needles, not to forget to mention all the other things he had done, all the murders he committed."

"That was Vader, not the Anakin I knew."

"That's right, the Anakin you _knew._"

"But that Anakin is back."

"For now. He's already proven himself capable of joining the dark side. What makes you sure he won't do it again?"

Anakin now responded. "That won't happen."

Leia turned to him and said, "Oh yeah? And what happens next time when you have a vision of someone you care about dying? Or when you feel misunderstood or betrayed? Or when you feel you have run out of options?"

"It's different this time."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because I know what it's like to be part of the dark side. It hasn't been a bliss. To be shut away in an armor suit. No one to love. No one to care about. All you have is power and it's never enough. I know what the dark side is now. I could never return to that kind of life again."

"Call yourself Anakin or whatever you want now. But, when I look at you, I will always see the man that hurt me, hurt Han, and killed Obi-Wan."

Luke stepped in between them and faced Leia. "Leia, can I talk to you in the other room alone?"

"Sure." Luke and Leia left Padme and Anakin alone.

"She needs time." Padme said, trying to reassure Anakin. But, Anakin shook his head.

"Time won't make a difference. She'll always hate me and I can't blame her. This is just so ironic. I remember when I first met her and all the other times I've been with her. I thought I was the one in power. I kidnapped her and tortured her. I caused her to suffer. I never knew. I never knew that one day she would be the one in power, that she could hurt me. Oh Padme, I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could be a father to Leia." Padme hugged Anakin, trying to comfort him. She loved him and she loved her children. She just wished that they could all be a family like they were suppose to all these years.

"I love you, Anakin." Padme said softly.

"I love you too. I never stopped. I tried to. I tried to forget you, but I was never able to. As always, you have been in my soul tormenting me."

"Hush...It's all over now. We're together again, in the same place that we fell in love, except now we have our son and daughter."

"I don't deserve any of you."

"Anakin, you're back to the man I love. I will always love that man."

Anakin was touched and hugged Padme tightly again. Romance may be in this room, but in the other room, Luke and Leia were going at each other.

"Why did you have to say all those things?" Luke asked.

"Because they're true." Leia said as if it was obvious.

"Look, you have every reason to be angry, but he did save my life. Aren't you happy I'm alive?"

"Of course I am, but your life wouldn't need saving if it hadn't been for him in the first place."

"That may be true, but are you telling me that the fact that our father saved my life and destroyed the Emperor doesn't count for anything."

"Well, it doesn't erase all the damage he caused."

"No, it doesn't. But, it was a step."

"You say that as if he could make up for everything he did."

"I don't know about that, but I think he deserves a chance to make things right."

"It'll never be right."

"He can't take back his mistakes or crimes, but he can do the right thing now. He's not Darth Vader anymore. The man that fathered us is the one that's in that room right now. He's a good man and he loves us and would do anything for his family."

"If he wants to do the right thing, then he can pay for his crimes."

"And he will."

"Then he can let himself be trialed for his crimes and get the death penalty."

"What is that going to do for you? When he dies, would you really get satisfaction from that?"

"It'll make a lot of people in this galaxy who had been wronged by him happy."

"Including you." Luke said, bitterly.

"Why are you acting like I'm the wrong one here? He's the one that has hurt me, or does that not matter to you anymore?"

"Of course it does. I would do anything to erase all the pain Vader had caused you."

"For my sake or for his?"

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps you wish to undo what Vader has done so there's no reason to be angry at him. Am I right?"

"Well, of course I rather have it that my father didn't do such horrible things. But, I hate the fact that you had suffered so much."

"And it's all because of him!"

"Leia, please...Just try to understand."

"I can't believe you, Luke. I can't believe you could have forgiven him so easily."

"Leia, we have our parents and we have each other now. We should just be grateful for that."

"I am grateful for you and for Mother, but I'm not grateful for him. I don't want him in my life, not ever."

"Leia, if you would just give him a chance--"

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Luke asked, angrily.

"Can't!" Leia replied with equal anger. "I can't even stand being in the same room with him! Please tell me you're not actually asking me to spend some time with him, as if we could bond! That's never going to happen."

"Doesn't it matter at all to you that he loves you?"

"His love for me is too late."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. And I can't believe you're arguing with me about this. Vader has been our greatest enemy. Just think about all the things we had to go through because of him."

"Yes, but all of that has led to where we are now. And our father is dealing with his remorse and guilt. He's going to need you to get through this."

"You're kidding me, right? You think that I'm going to sit by his side and help him get through his guilt of causing me pain? He's not the victim here."

"Yes, he is. He was the victim of Palpatine and himself."

"Luke, I love you. But, I can't accept anything you're saying. I don't want to have anything to do with Vader or 'Anakin' anymore. I want him out of my life."

"Leia, our father has changed."

"So have you, apparently. You're not the person I thought you were. You've always hated Vader. But, ever since you found out Darth Vader is our father, you've been different. And I don't think I like it."

"Leia--"

"Han's waiting for me outside. I'm going to go." Leia then noticed Padme standing at the doorway. "So you and Luke are going to stand by his side?"

Padme nodded. "Yes."

"Fantastic." Leia said, sarcastically.

"We want you with us too."

"I'm sorry, but that can't happen."

"It can if you would just allow it."

"And I won't." Leia left. Anakin walked in.

"She just left." Luke said.

"She won't ever forgive me." Anakin said, sadly.

"She needs to heal first. Just give her some time." Luke tried to reassure his father.

Leia ran into the waiting arms of a relieved Han. She told him everything that had gone on in the lake house. Han was stunned about Darth Vader becoming Anakin Skywalker again. Mara Jade left Leia, Han, and Chewie to go into the house and see Luke and Padme.

"Please tell me you don't feel sorry for Darth Vader too." Leia pleaded to Han.

Han sighed. "I believe he really has changed and he feels guilty, but, I can't forgive him if you can't." Leia smiled as she hugged Han in relief. Then, she, Han, and Chewie left the premise of the lake house.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mara Jade entered the lake house to find Luke, Padme, and Anakin in a deep conversation. They stopped talking once they spotted the red-headed figure.

"Who's this?" Anakin asked at once.

Padme answered him. "This is Mara Jade. She's a witch on the moon of Endor. She was the one that had been taking care of me while I was in a coma." Padme then turned to Mara and smiled. "I owe her my life."

"Then I owe her my life as well." Anakin said as he stepped forward and shook Mara's hand.

Mara blushed and then said, "So you're going back to the name of Anakin Skywalker again?"

"Yes. I never want to be known as Darth Vader again. I am ashamed of all the things I've done."

"Well, Leia told me everything that has happened here. You saved Luke's life and killed the Emperor. It's good to have the person you use to be back."

"Thank you. Where is Leia right now?"

"I think she left with Han and the wookie. I don't think she's okay with all that has happened yet."

"I don't think she ever will be."

"Don't say that, Father." Luke said.

Anakin turned to face his son. "Luke, you know Leia better than me. Do you really think she'll ever be able to forgive me?"

Luke didn't know how to answer. It was easy for him to forgive his father probably because he had already admired his father as Anakin for a long time and always felt the need to have parents. Padme could forgive Anakin because she remembered him mostly of the man she knew since nine and because she had been in love with him, married to him. Leia, on the other hand, grew up believing that her adoptive parents were her real parents and therefore did not feel that ache that Luke felt about his biological parents. But more than that, Leia had more experience with Darth Vader than either Luke or Padme, and the experience had been highly negative. Would she ever be able to let go of her history with Vader and come to accept Anakin as her father? Luke couldn't honestly say. But, he had hope. Everything was still new to Leia. She just found out about her family and that the force was in her. It was going to take time for her to come to terms with all that has happened. "Father, I think Leia needs time. Time to understand her circumstances and to fully understand that you have changed, that you left the dark side for good. I'm sure if she got to know you, she could accept you as her father."

"What about you, son? Do you think you can ever forgive me?" Anakin asked, hopefully.

"Ani, I think I'm going to pay a visit to my sister. I'll leave you two alone here." Padme said. She then left along with Mara Jade.

"Ani?" Luke asked his father in surprise.

Anakin chuckled beneath his mask. "That was my nickname that Padme always used. She's been calling me that since I was nine. When we were older, I told her that name made me feel like a child. This was before we got together. I was desperate to get her to see me as a man."

Luke laughed and then looked at his father for a long time before speaking. "When you were Darth Vader, I hated you. But that was also because I thought you murdered my father."

Anakin sighed. "I pretty much did. I killed our chance of being a family."

"Yes, you did. But you made it all better. I know you are my father now and that there was always good in you, always a conflict. Today, you proved that when you killed the Emperor and saved my life."

"So you're saying you can accept me?"

"I've always wanted to know my father. I now have a chance to do what I've always dreamed of since I was a little boy. I won't give that up. Yes, I can accept you as my father."

Anakin smiled as he moved to embrace his son. He felt so lucky to have Luke and to have Padme back. For twenty years, he thought his wife had died and their child had died with her. But, now his whole family was back. But, there was one person that would never return and it was because of him. Obi-Wan.

Anakin let go of his son as he looked at him. "I'm so sorry for what I did to Obi-Wan."

"That was Vader. You were Obi-Wan's best friend."

"And yet I killed him. How could I let myself turn into such a monster?"

"If you want to apologize to Obi-Wan, you can."

Anakin was puzzled. "How?"

"When Obi-Wan became one with the force, he received the ability to become a ghost. I've been talking to him ever since he died."

Anakin was shocked. "I never knew that."

"He's the one that told me all about your turn to the dark side and that my mother was alive."

"Had he been training you as a ghost?"

"He's been advising me a lot. But, Yoda is the one that trained me."

"Yoda?! He's still alive?"

"Yes. He had been hiding out on Dagobah all this time."

"Wow...So much has happened. I would like to see Yoda and Obi-Wan."

"We can go to Dagobah together."

Anakin nodded and smiled. "I would like that. I have to thank Yoda for training you. He's done such a good job. I wish I could thank Owen and Beru too. They've raised you well. I am so proud of the way you turned out."

Luke felt a sense of warmth after hearing his father's words. For so long, he had always wanted to know his father. He had wondered if his father was proud of him. Although he never knew his father, he idolized him anyway. It was as if he could sense that he had been a great man. Of course this was before he fell to the dark side. "Thank you, Father. You have no idea how much that means to me. I have always hoped that you would be proud of me. I still do."

Anakin shook his head. "How could I not be proud of you? You're the twice the man that I ever was or could be."

"That isn't true. I mean, you've been a great Jedi. Leia was not only a Princess, but a Senator and a leader of the Rebellion. Mother was a Senator and a Queen! I'm just a simple farmboy."

Anakin laughed. "Well, you're a lot less arrogant than I was. But like me, you have high expectations. Luke, you are a brilliant Jedi. You are not as vulnerable as I have been. You did not fall to the dark side even though you have been tempted. You are strong."

"You're wrong, Father. I am not a great Jedi. Even Yoda knows I lack patience."

"Maybe so. But, you've mastered control, which has been a problem for me. You started training late. You did not even realize your powers or strength, and yet, you've learned control. I am proud of you, son. It is I who wish that you could be proud of me."

Luke looked up. His father, the man that was known as a hero, the man that fought bravely in the Clone Wars needed Luke's pride. "Father, how can you say that? Of course, I'm proud of you."

"I did so many terrible things." Anakin reasoned.

"That's true." Luke admitted. "But, you turned away from the dark side. Yoda said that once you start down that path, it's hard to turn back. But, you did it. You overcame your weaknesses and you came back for Mother and me."

Anakin nodded and said, "I am so lucky to have a son like you."

* * *

Anakin, Padme, Luke, and Mara stayed at Sola's house for a while. It was an emotional reunion for the family. Luke and Mara were now dating. It had been several days since the ordeal at the lake house. Anakin had gotten rid of his mask and armor suit, cutting all ties from Vader. He had received medical care where he was given new mechanic lungs that did not require a mask to breathe. He still had some of his bruises on his face, but he was starting to look more like his former self. Anakin had also gone to visit Yoda in Dagobah with Luke to apologize. Obi-Wan's ghost was there and he was happy to see Anakin being Anakin again. The two had a long talk and Obi-Wan had forgiven his best friend. 

Threepio and R2 were given back their memories, and they were happy to see their former masters again, but Padme and Anakin decided to allow Luke and Leia keep the droids. Leia had been refusing to visit her family ever since the incident on Naboo. According to her, she could not see why Luke and Padme were able to welcome Anakin (who she still referred to as Darth Vader) back in their lives. Luke only hoped that in time, she would fill in the missing spot of their family.

Anakin, Padme, and Luke were now sitting in Sola's living room, enjoying some family time.

"Luke, there's something I would like to ask you." Anakin said.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I would like you to become my apprentice. I can finish your training."

Luke was excited by the idea. He had wanted to be a Jedi like his father, but now he would be trained by him. He never thought that was possible before. "Yes, Father, that would be great."

Anakin smiled happily. "I've wanted to be a Jedi master when I was younger. That was always my goal. But it's such an honor to have my own son as my padawan."

Luke smiled in return and then asked, "Is there going to be a new Jedi order?"

"Yes. Since it's my fault that the Jedi council was destroyed, I want to help build a new one with you and Yoda."

"How will we recruit others?"

"Well, now that the Sith is gone, ones who possess the force will not fear of coming forward." Then Anakin smiled mischievously as he looked over at Padme. "And this time, there will be no rule that says Jedi cannot marry or reproduce. So when you get marry or any other with the force marries and have children, they too can become Jedi."

Luke was relieved. He did plan to marry, and he was already in a relationship with Mara Jade. He, like his father, disliked the rule that Jedi can't have romantic attachments. But, something did bother him. That rule did make sense to some extent. Having romantic attachments can be a danger to a Jedi as it had been for his father. If Anakin never married Padme, he may not have those nightmares that led him to join the dark side. If he had no attachment, he would not have fears of losing it. His only purpose would be to serve the well-being of the galaxy. Luke wondered if he and Mara get married one day, would he have to compromise his responsibility to secure the galaxy?

Anakin noticed that Luke was in a deep thought and something was troubling him. "Luke, is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering...Well...I mean I agree that Jedi should be allowed to marry, but wouldn't it better that they didn't?"

"Because they wouldn't fall to the dark side like I did?"

"Well, yeah. Or it might dissuade them from their job."

"Luke, having attachments can be an obstacle for a Jedi. But if I hadn't married your mother, I may have still had those fears of losing her to death. You see, I was in love with her. And it didn't matter if we were married or not, because my feelings for her would have been the same. You can't help how you feel."

"Then what do you do when you're stuck in between and you have to choose between your loved one and doing right by the galaxy."

"Do you think you'll ever be in that kind of situation? Where you have to choose between the dark side and losing your loved one?"

"Didn't you?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, I didn't. I thought that I had to make that choice, but I never did. If I had refused to turn to the dark side, I wouldn't have lost Padme. In fact, everything would have been well for our family and our galaxy. When I turned to the dark side, I lost my family and I made things worse for the galaxy. Everyone wants to protect the ones they love, but we also want to do the right thing for our universe. It may be difficult to believe at the time, but those two things can go hand in hand, as it did in my situation. We just have to be careful and keep in mind what is right."

Luke nodded, feeling reassured. "So you two don't have any regrets on your marriage?"

"No." Padme said. "If we never got married, you wouldn't be here right now. And I could never regret having you." She then smiled at Anakin. "Plus, we had a wonderful marriage even though it was cut short and there was war."

"It's amazing you were able to have a happy marriage with all of that chaos and knowing that what you were doing was forbidden."

"Well, your father was always able to bring joy even when then the going was tough. Besides, although he had never admitted it, I always got the sense that he enjoyed the fact that our relationship was forbidden."

Both Luke and Anakin laughed. "Well, it did make everything more exciting." Anakin confessed.

"Always the rule breaker." Padme teased.

"You must have been handful for Obi-Wan." Luke said with a grin.

"You bet I was." Anakin said. "I lost my lightsabers more than once. I was impulsive and impatient. But I would always redeem myself when I got us out of troubling and dangerous situations."

"Your father flew a half-broken ship and landed on Coruscant, keeping both Obi-Wan and himself alive." Padme added.

"You're kidding?" Luke asked, in disbelief.

"That was quite an adventure." Anakin replied, fondly remembering that moment.

Luke was impressed and was starting to look forward to all the crazy adventures he would have with his father. It was still hard for him to believe that his parents were alive and here with him. For a long time, he feared that this was all dream. But they were here and in his life. "I am so grateful to have you both."

"I'm grateful to have you. I don't deserve it, but you have brought light again in my life." Anakin said.

"And mine too." Padme added as she smiled warmly at her family.

Luke was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. "I'll go get it." He said as he got up and entered the foyer. He opened the door and was surprised to see Leia standing.

"Leia!" Luke said in delight. "Come in."

Leia stepped in as Luke closed the door. "I'm really glad you're here. I've missed you." Luke hugged Leia gratefully. Leia returned the hug reluctantly as she carried a grim expression.

"We were just having some family quality time. It would be nice if you could join us. Where's Han?" Luke continued, not noticing Leia's frown.

"Luke..." Leia started, her voice carrying some guilt. "I'm not here as family or for any social matter."

Luke didn't understand. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm here as my position as leader of the Rebellion. You see, it is my duty to--"

"Leia!" Padme entered and upon seeing her daughter, she ran to hug her. Leia returned the hug but was the first to pull back. "Leia, I am so glad to see you again. Sola will be thrilled too. Come into the kitchen. We'll fix you a snack and have a chat."

"That sounds great, but--"

"I know things have been tense, but I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you are here right now. I really want to get to know you more."

Leia seemed touched. "Oh Mother, I want to get to know you more too. I mean I did some research on you, but it's not the same as talking to you in person."

Padme was amused. "You did research on me? What did you hear?"

Leia blushed. "Well this was before I knew you were my mother and that you were alive. I heard your name coming from Threepio and I just felt that you were important, so I asked Mon Mothma about you and she told me what she knew. I felt connected to you, but I had no idea I was researching on my own mother. I am glad that you are alive and from what all the things I heard, I'm proud to have a mother like you."

Padme was deeply touched. "Leia, I am proud of you too. You have been so brave with the Rebellion. Bail Organa had done a wonderful job. I only wish I could thank him."

Luke sensed something was wrong with Leia. He could feel the nervous energy coming from her. Something was up and he knew it was going to be bad. "Leia, why are you here?" Luke asked bluntly.

Leia took a deep breath and faced Luke, avoiding her mother's eyes. "You're not going to like this."

"What?" Luke asked, feeling worried. This wasn't going to be good.

Leia suddenly became interested in her feet, now wanting to avoid Luke's eyes too. But after taking a deep breath, she looked up and Luke saw a hint of defiance on her face. She then spoke in a professional and impassive manner, bringing out her political side. "As I said, I'm here as the leader of the Rebellion. It is my duty to inform Darth Vader who is now going by his former name Anakin Skywalker that he is to be trialed for his crimes where it will be determined whether or not he shall get the death penalty."

Padme opened her mouth in shock as Luke asked in disbelief, "What did you say?"

Leia pretended not to hear him as she continued on. "His trial will take place on Coruscant tomorrow morning. There will be witnesses and victims who will testify. Almost all of the Rebels will be there and will have a large say in the decision as they are the ones bringing this case to trial. General Dodonna will be the judge."

"Leia, why are you the one coming here to tell us?" Luke asked.

"I was the leader of the Rebellion. It's my duty."

"Is that all? Or did you come here because you wanted to be the one to tell Father so you can hurt him?"

Leia dropped her political accent and went back to her softer voice. "Luke, I don't want to make this personal. I didn't come here to hurt...him--"

"Father!"

"Him." Leia said, stubbornly. "If you don't believe me, you can tell him yourself. I wouldn't mind not seeing him again."

Padme's eyes were filled with tears. "Leia, can't you stop this somehow? You're the leader of the Rebels. Maybe you can convince them to let this go, make them understand that Anakin isn't Vader."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the one that requested that he should get the death penalty. It's because of me that he's going to trial."

"What?!" Luke and Padme both exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. But for someone that had suffered from Vader and watched others suffer from his as well, I cannot let him get away with what he has done. I want to see him pay for his crimes and I know many others feel the same way."

"Leia, how could you?" Luke asked, angrily.

Leia lost all sense of remorse or pity as she glared back at Luke. "On second thought, I'm not sorry. He deserves to pay for what he has done!"

"But Leia, how can he make up for his mistakes if he doesn't get to live to do so?" Padme reasoned, hoping that Leia would change her mind and stop all of this.

"There's nothing he could do anyway. He has committed too many crimes for me to count and he's a danger to our galaxy."

"What if we go to the trial and testify on his behalf?" Padme challenged.

"You can do that, but I have to warn you, it is most likely that Vader will be found guilty and sentenced to death."

"Leia, it is not good to have all of this anger in you. It will lead to the dark side." Luke said.

Leia snapped. "Don't you dare suggest the possibility that I will follow the same path as Darth Vader! Yes, I'm angry, furious, in fact! But that does not mean that I would become evil as Vader and Palpatine. Everyone gets angry at some point, but they have control. I'm not going to let my anger lead me to what is wrong. See, this is what Vader had done to you. Because he was so weak, because he couldn't resist the dark side, he led you to distrust others. Well newsflash, not all of us are as weak as him!"

"What is going on?" Anakin asked as he entered. When his eyes fell upon Leia, he stared at her in surprise. She did the same to him. It was at this moment that both Luke and Padme hoped that Anakin getting rid of the suit and mask of Darth Vader and seeing Anakin in flesh will be enough to change Leia's mind.

"Leia, you're here." Anakin said, having a hard time believing it.

"Darth Vader?" Leia asked, having a hard time believing that she was looking at the man underneath the mask she hated.

"No, I am Anakin. I no longer want to go by "Lord Vader" anymore."

Leia was affected by her father's new look, but said, "You can change your name and your face, but you're still the evil person I knew and you will pay for all the pain you've caused. Your trial is tomorrow where it will be determined if you should get the death penalty."

Anakin was shocked. "I'm going to trial?"

"Yes."

Padme then spoke, hoping she could reach to Leia. "See, _this_ is your father. He regrets all the horrible things he did, especially to you, and always will. And he wants to make things right, wants to make up for his mistakes. You have every right to be angry, but your father did suffer. He was having nightmares of me dying in childbirth. He thought he was going to lose me and the child I was carrying. He was struggling with his mother's death and he truly felt that the Jedi were turning their backs on him. If you get to know him, you'll see that Anakin is a good man. He had his vulnerabilities, but he had compassion. When he loves, he really loves. Even when he became Vader, he still had that ability deep down in his heart. That ability managed to overcome his darkness in the end. He loves you, Leia. And he can prove that to you. And you may think he should pay for his crimes, but he had done a lot of wonderful things too. He had saved so many people and placed his life on the line for others. I'm not asking you to accept him or forgive him yet. All I'm asking is you let this need for revenge go and try to get to know your father. If you won't do it for him, can you do it for Luke and me?"

Leia seemed truly affected by everything her mother had just said as she looked at Anakin quietly, and without anger blazing in her eyes. Luke had hope that their mother's heartfelt plea would change Leia's mind.

It took a moment before Leia spoke again. She turned away from Anakin and looked to the side, away from everyone and then said stubbornly, "My decision still stands. I will see you at the trial tomorrow." She then quickly left before any of them could say anything else.

**Please leave a review. In the following chapter, Anakin will go to trial where he will find out if he shall get a death sentence. **


	11. Chapter 11

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked, worried as she sat down with the family in the living room.

Anakin sat next to her with his palms covering his forehead. "I'm going to accept whatever my fate is. If I get the death penalty, then I deserve it."

"Don't say things like that! You don't deserve to die!"

"After all the people I killed?"

"You know you weren't yourself. Even Luke knows that. You were manipulated by Palpatine and you took on a whole new person, Darth Vader. But you're not that man anymore. You're Anakin, a Jedi who lived to serve people."

"Padme, there's nothing you can do, no matter what you may believe. The court will decide now."

"If only Leia would see reason." Luke said, somberly.

"Luke, do you think if you talk to her again, you could get her to change her mind?" Mara asked.

Luke shook his head. "Mother said everything there was to say. If that didn't convince her, I'm not sure there's anything that will. Leia is stubborn and she is hurt by all that has happened. She won't rest until--"

"Until I pay for my mistakes." Anakin finished for Luke as Luke nodded sympathetically.

"Father, I don't want you to die. I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm sorry, Luke. It's all my fault."

"There might be a way out of this." Mara said, suddenly. Everyone turned to her with curiosity as she went on to explain. "If Anakin gets the death penalty, we can help him escape before they get to actually kill him."

"No." Anakin responded. "I can't do that. I have to accept my punishment."

"Anakin--" Padme started.

"I have to. I need to face my crimes. Leia is right. I need to pay for all the things I did. It's the least I can do for the galaxy, and for Leia."

"And what about your family? Me? We need you with us. If you die, I would be devastated."

"And so would I." Luke added.

"But if I escape, I would have to be away from you two. They would go to you to find me." Anakin responded.

"Not if I can help it." Mara said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a potion that can disguise your appearance. When you drink it, only the people in the room with you at that moment will see you as the way you are now. And you would too. But everyone else will see a different face. No one else, including Leia, will know it's you. You would of course have to assume a different name as well."

"You can really do that?" Luke asked.

"Yes. So what do you say, Anakin? Will you let us help you escape and hide your identity, should you get the death sentence?"

Anakin hesitated. He would feel guilty if he escaped the consequences, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave his family. "What about Leia? She will be more furious when she learns I escaped, and no doubt she will suspect you all to have helped me. She will also be angry at you."

"She will be." Luke agreed. "But in time, she'll realize that she had been wrong. And at that moment, you can reveal yourself."

"Do you think that'll ever happen?"

"I have faith in Leia. I know our relationship has been falling, but we were close before. I know her. She is stubborn, but she has a heart. Her heart will win over her stubbornness in the end."

"I sure hope so." Padme said, and then asked Anakin, "Will you do what Mara suggested?"

Anakin sighed as he thought. "I suppose so. I don't want to lose you two again." Padme kissed his cheek.

Luke was relieved. "Thank you, Father. In the meantime, we should prepare your defense."

"Defense? What could I possibly say to defend myself?"

"Many things. You can describe your fall to the dark side, how you were blinded by your fear of losing Mom and that Palpatine used that to brainwash you. And then you explain to everyone how you deserted the dark side, killed Palpatine, and saved me. And tell them that you are now Anakin Skywalker, a good man."

"Do you think that will work?"

Padme replied. "It should help. There are a lot of people who remember you as a hero."

"And we could get Yoda to testify on your behalf." Luke said.

"And don't forget we will too." Padme reminded.

Anakin looked at his family. "I am so grateful to have you both. I don't deserve a second chance, but I want you to know that I won't take that or this family for granted ever."

Padme smiled. "We know."

* * *

It was the following morning and the trial was about to begin. Leia, Han, and Chewie arrived at the building where the trial was set to take place. They sat in the lobby waiting for the session to begin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Han asked Leia.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I know you're angry at Vader for everything he did. But what about Luke and your mother? They will not be happy with you if you're the reason that Vader gets killed."

"Of course we wouldn't."

Leia and Han turned around, startled. Luke was standing behind Leia's chair and Leia could see her parents off to the side in deep conversation. She turned back to face Luke and held a defiant face. "Luke, you know why I have to do this."

"Have to?"

"Luke, I don't want to argue with you."

"Then don't. Just cancel this while you still can."

"No, Luke. I can't do that."

"Not even for us?" Padme approached the group.

Leia looked conflicted but said, "Not even. I can't let all of these people who have been hurt by Darth Vader down just for you two. I'm sorry."

"Doesn't your family mean anything to you? Don't I?" Luke asked.

"Of course you do."

"Then stop this."

"This isn't about you. This is about Darth Vader and all the lives he destroyed."

"Darth Vader is gone. When are you going to realize that?"

"Please do not bring up the split personality concept with me again. It's not going to work."

"Can't you do it for the sake of our relationship?"

"You would let Darth Vader, our greatest enemy, come between us?" Leia asked in disbelief.

"He's not our enemy anymore."

"He's still mine."

"You know something? Right now, you are your greatest enemy."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You are letting your anger and hatred get the best of you."

"I'm not going to the dark side!" Leia said, impatiently.

"Leia, if you go through with this, you will destroy us."

"Look what you're letting Vader do to our relationship."

"He's not doing anything. He wants us to be a family. It's you that are making things bad."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Leia, if you kill our father, how is our relationship going to be?"

Leia shook her head refusing to let any tears fall. "Wow. You could forgive Darth Vader for all the evil things he did, but you can't understand that I just want justice. Han, let's go inside. You're still with me on this, aren't you?"

Han seemed uncomfortable with the entire situation and the way things were going. "Yes, I am. I'll always stand by you."

Leia smiled gratefully at him, but her smile vanished as soon as she saw Anakin coming their way. "Hello Leia." He greeted.

"What do you want?" Leia snapped.

"I just came to see how you're doing."

"Oh please don't try the Mr. Nice act with me."

"I'm not trying to. I genuinely wanted to know."

"And why would I answer? I hate you." Leia walked away with Han who quickly glanced at Luke apologetically before he followed Leia. Ten minutes later, Padme, Anakin, Luke, Mara, and Padme's family entered the courtroom. It was large with tall balconies surrounding the ground floor. Many benches laid out and a tall podium was at the front where Dodonna stood behind. Anakin sat in a circular chair next to the podium.

Dodonna spoke. "We are here today to determine the fate of Darth Vader, now known as Anakin Skywalker again." Many mutterings went amongst the crowd. Leia was seated next to Han, clutching his hand. She could see in a distance Padme holding Luke's hand with anxiety written all over her face. Leia looked away quickly, not wanting to deal with her guilty feelings for hurting Mother and Luke, and focused on Dodonna as he continued on. "Vader will be trialed today for the crimes he committed since the formation of the Empire. He has been widely known among the Rebels especially, of being the galaxy's biggest villain next to Palpatine. Princess Leia Organa from Alderaan has requested that Vader be executed for his crimes. She is the one that has brought this to case. It will be decided today if her request is to be granted. We will now hear from witnesses and alleged victims."

Hours went by as one by one, each victim told his or her story, including Leia and Han. Anakin looked at every one of them, feeling guiltier than ever before. He was still deeply hurt by Leia's declaration of her hatred. It hit him to his heart. And when Leia was up, he couldn't resist the tears that fell down his face.

Leia stood at the center of the room as she shared her experiences as Vader's victim. Memories started to flash in Leia's mind as she stood in front of everyone.

_"Do you talk much?"_

_"I only talk when it is necessary."_

"When on board my ship, Vader and his stormtroopers invaded."

_"Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you attacked a diplomatic--"_

_"Don't act so surprise, your highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."__  
_  
_"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."_

_"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away!"_

"He took me as prisoner, locked up in a small cell on the Death Star."

_"And now your highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden rebel base."_

_The horrifying interrogation droid loomed ahead, its needle aiming towards her. She stared into the hateful mask of Vader as the needle prodded her._

"He tortured me using the interrogation droid. I had never experienced more pain in my entire life."

_"NO!" A gloved hand held her back as she watched her planet get blown up._

"He took me prisoner again on Bespin."

_"We would be honored if you join us."_

"And then again on Naboo."

When Leia was finished, she sat back down next to Han who placed his arm around her. Leia knew she should not look at Anakin, but she did anyway and noticed the pain in his eyes. Luke got up to testify on Anakin's behalf after Yoda spoke his part, and Leia listened intently.

"Even when he was Vader, I sensed the conflict within him. He still had decency in him. He was just lost in the dark side."

_"Do you know what this house is?_

_"A lake house. You told me."_

_"Yes, but it also the house of your mother."_

"When he found out about his family, the good in him came to the surface."

_"You are strong in the force like your brother."_

_"Brother?"_

_"Yes. Luke. He is your twin brother."_

"When Palpatine attempted to kill me, he destroyed him and saved my life."

_"Leia, I am your father."_

_"My father?! You?!_

_"That's impossible! If Luke is my twin brother, then my real father must be Anakin Skywalker."_

_"I was Anakin Skywalker, but that name no longer has any meaning for me. It was my past self, until I became Darth Vader."_

"He abandoned the dark side and returned back to Anakin."

_"Padme Amidala was my wife. She got pregnant and we were expecting a child. I did not know she was going to have twins. I then started to have visions of Padme dying in childbirth. I was worried I was going to lose her and possibly my child. Palpatine agreed to help me save your mother if I agreed to be his apprentice. He proved to me that the Jedi were corrupt. He proved to me that helping him build his Empire was the only way to restore peace to the galaxy, a quick way to end the war and turmoil. But, above all, he could save my family..." _

Oh Father, what have you done, Leia thought. She felt more than just angry. She felt betrayed. She knew that her reasons to get revenge on her father were more than just the crimes he committed. It was far more personal. She was angry because he left her, left her mother, her brother, their family.

_We can now rule the galaxy as a family like I had wanted to before. You remind me of Padme. I don't know why I haven't seen it before."_

_"Don't you dare touch me! You killed my mother! You're the reason she's dead!"_

_"It was Obi-Wan that killed her. He made her betray me!"_

_"He made her see the truth. You broke her heart and then you choked her to death, while she was carrying Luke and me. You could have killed us too!"_

He destroyed their chance for happiness.

_"The Jedi had turned against me like Obi-Wan. Your mother did the same. Now don't you betray me too!"_

_"Why? What are you going to do? Choke me to death?"_

_"You and Luke will join me or the two of you will die."_

_"I don't know how my mother was able to love you. It's obvious you didn't feel the same for her." _

_"Everything I did was for her! She just couldn't see that."_

They could have been a family.

_"I'm not joining you now. Not ever. So you're going to have to kill your own daughter."_

_"If that is your destiny, so be it."_

He hurt her, not just from the torture or the destruction of her planet. He hurt her because he was supposed to be her father, but he had joined the dark side instead. Although she had no regrets of living with Bail and Breha Organa, she couldn't help but feel hurt on the fact that Anakin deserted the family, destroying it in the process.

_"You say you loved your wife, my mother?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What about me? Do you love me too?"_

_"Yes, my daughter. I have lost my mother. I have lost my wife. You and Luke are my only family and you are the product of the love Padme and I shared._

He loved her even as Vader.

But he left.

He killed too many people.

He needed to pay.

Luke continued with his testimony. "My father plans to start a new Jedi order, with me as a member. He wants to make up for everything. He can't do that if you kill him."

_"He didn't hurt you, Mother, did he?" _

_"No. Palpatine came here and almost killed Luke. Your father saved him. He's back to Anakin now. The evil man you knew as Darth Vader is gone."_

_"What do you mean he's back? Are you saying that Darth Vader left the dark side?"_

_"Yes, he has. He is no longer the monster you knew. He is Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi, again."_

"He is not the Darth Vader that the galaxy is use to. He is back to Anakin Skywalker and he feels remorseful about his previous actions."

Remorse wasn't enough, Leia thought.

_"I know I have done horrible things, but I have been trapped in Vader. At first, I really believed that joining the dark side was the right thing. Palpatine made me think that the Jedi were the ones that were wrong. And I thought that joining the dark side was the only way to save Padme from dying and to bring back peace to the galaxy. Palpatine brainwashed me, and once I joined the dark side and lost Padme, I lost myself. I became Vader."_

And now you will lose your life.

"I have seen Darth Vader. And I have seen Anakin Skywalker. They are not the same." Luke went on.

_"I should have stayed faithful to the Jedi. But, I had lost my mother. I felt like the Jedi didn't trust me anymore. And I was afraid that Padme would die. That had made me weak and easily seduced to the dark side."_

_"I don't feel sorry for you."_

_"I know I don't deserve that. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. But, I hope one day you will understand that I was terrified of losing Padme, of losing you."_

_"Is that why you threatened to kill me earlier? Because you may be spitting out all these remorseful words now, but last I was here, you said that if I didn't join your side, keeping me alive wasn't an option."_

_"I know that you don't want to hear this, but that wasn't really me."_

_"You're right. I don't want to hear it. I don't care how much you had suffered or how afraid you were. You choked my mother and ruined our lives. You may have ended it all. You saved Luke's life. I'll give you credit there. But, you can never make up for all the damage you've caused."_

Never.

Luke ended his testimony as Padme stood up to start hers.

"I've known Anakin since he was nine years old when he was a slave and he was the sweetest boy I knew."

_"Leia, I understand your anger. I understand why you can't accept him, but he's still your father. Your experiences were with Vader. But, Anakin is not the same person. Anakin is the man that I have been in love with. He is kind and caring, and if you could give him a chance, you'll see that."_

"He was always looking to help others, never caring how it fitted his own needs."

_"Doesn't it matter at all to you that he loves you?"_

_"His love for me is too late."_

Too late. Those twenty years will never come back.

_"Vader has been our greatest enemy."_

When he could have been our father...

"When I saw him again ten years later, he was still the generous and kind-hearted person I knew."

_"He had his vulnerabilities, but he had compassion."_

"I had three years of marriage to him and I got to know him more. He has a huge heart. The reason why he had joined the dark side in the first place was because Palpatine promised him that he could keep me alive. Anakin had dreams of my death in childbirth. Palpatine played him."

_"He loves you, Leia. And he can prove that to you. And you may think he should pay for his crimes, but he had done a lot of wonderful things too. He had saved so many people and placed his life on the line for others. I'm not asking you to accept him or forgive him yet. All I'm asking is you let this need for revenge go and try to get to know your father."_

"He may have done bad things as Vader, but the Anakin I have always known was someone who would risk his life to save other people. Now I know everyone here has seen the Vader side to Anakin. But that monster is gone. Anakin is Anakin again, the hero everyone knew him as. He can do great things for our galaxy now. Why waste that? Why kill someone who feels guilty for his mistakes and is willing to make it up to everyone?"

_"He loves you, Leia."_

Padme finished and took her seat next to Luke. More mutterings went through the room as Dodonna took a break. Shortly afterwards, he returned and when he cleared his throat, everyone became silent. The decision was made.

_"The dark side is like this black room with no doors or windows to escape from."_

Dodonna spoke. "Listening to the voices of the victims and hearing about Anakin Skywalker's redemption, I have made a decision."

_"Palpatine came here and almost killed Luke. Your father saved him. He's back to Anakin now. The evil man you knew as Darth Vader is gone."_

"I do believe that Anakin left his ways of Darth Vader and wants to do good now."

_"What about me? Do you love me too?"_

_"Yes, my daughter."_

"But, I cannot ignore the seriousness of his crimes. Therefore, Anakin Skywalker will be sentenced to death."

Leia stood up from her seat. "No! You can't do that! Please!" Everyone including Anakin stared at her in shock. Many gasps filled the room as Leia repeated more softly this time, "Please don't."

**Please leave a review. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you doing?" Han asked, bewildered by Leia's words.

Leia ignored him and kept her attention on Dodonna. "Please don't give him the death sentence."

Dodonna blinked. "I thought this is what you wanted."

Anakin, Padme, and Luke looked at Leia.

"Well, if I ever did, I don't want it anymore."

"Are you saying that you wish to withdraw the case?"

Leia looked at Anakin who was still sitting in the circular chair. He was looking back at her with a confused expression. She could see that he was thinking _'What are you doing?'_

"I am."

"You do realize the crimes Vader has committed? Are you sure you want him off the hook?"

"I know. I know that he has done horrible and terrible things. But the death penalty won't be right."

"It's not that simple. There are many people here who want to avenge their suffering."

"I know, but wouldn't it be better if Vader...I mean, if Anakin tries to make it up to everyone?"

"Princess Leia, you are the one who has brought this case. Are you sure you want to dismiss it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't!" A Rebel stood up. "She may dismiss it, but I will demand that Vader pays."

"He's not Vader anymore." Luke said.

"You are biased! He's your father. But Leia, I don't see why you would let him go. You suffered from him more than a lot of us."

Luke looked at Leia with puzzle and then realized that no one here knew that she was Anakin's daughter. He wasn't going to announce that, believing that was Leia's choice, but apparently that was the choice she made.

"He's my father too." Leia said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Your father?"

"Yes. And I don't want to lose him again."

Anakin couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "Leia, why are you doing this?'

Leia sobbed. "I don't want my father to die. Please, I beg all of you, please allow him to live. He can pay for his mistakes another way. He can help repair our galaxy and build our Republic. At least give him a chance to prove himself."

It was silent for a moment before Dodonna asked, "Is there anyone in this room that wants Anakin Skywalker executed?" When no one raised their hand or stood up, Dodonna said, "Then I dismiss this case and allow Anakin Skywalker to go free."

Leia sighed in relief and watched Padme running to Anakin and throwing her arms around him. Anakin rested his head on Padme's shoulder and was looking straight towards Leia. Leia made eye contact with him briefly before turning away.

"You don't think I was stupid to drop this case?" Leia asked Han.

Han put his hands on Leia's shoulders and said, "I think you did what you felt was right and I'm proud of you."

Leia smiled and hugged Han. "Thanks for being so supportive."

"Always."

Leia, Han, and Chewie left the room and were back in the lobby. Anakin, Padme, and Luke joined them not too long later.

Padme hugged Leia. "Thank you. Thank you for changing your mind."

"You're welcome, Mother." Leia responded, returning the hug.

"Why did you do it, Leia?" Anakin asked.

Leia looked at Anakin and felt uncomfortable. "I did it for Mother and Luke." Luke rolled his eyes. Why couldn't she just admit the truth?

Anakin seemed to accept Leia's explanation, but Leia could see a hint of disappointment in his face as if he was hoping for another reason. A reason that was most likely correct, Leia thought to herself.

"Thank you, Leia. And I am truly sorry for hurting you."

"Yes, I know you are. You don't have to keep saying that."

"Do you think you can one day forgive me?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"I don't know...I mean...I don't know. I need time to think."

Anakin nodded. She needed time and he was going to give her that. Padme and Anakin left afterwards, but Luke stayed behind to talk to Leia alone.

"Why can't you just admit the truth?" Luke asked.

Leia raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The real reason why you changed your mind is because you care about Father."

"Luke, you do know that he and I have been enemies since way before we met you."

"Yes, I know that. But that didn't matter to you in the end, did it?"

"Of course it did. It does."

"Then why did you help him? You said before that Mother and I weren't enough to let Vader walk away free."

"Okay, fine. It wasn't just because of you."

Luke smiled. "Ah, I see. So what else, then?"

"Because I did see that it would be better that Anakin clean up the mess he created."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Leia couldn't help but smile. "What? That is part of the reason."

"Yeah? And is there anything else?"

Leia closed her eyes. "Yeah. I don't want to lose our Father. I love him."

"What?" Luke hoped Leia would admit that she didn't want their father to die, but he hadn't actually expect her to say that she loved him.

"You heard me. I love him despite everything. I don't know why, I just do. Maybe the love you have for your family is unconditional. I don't know. But it's true."

"Leia, then can you accept him now? Can we all be a family?"

"I don't know. I see now what you mean that he's not the same man as Darth Vader, but he missed out on twenty years of my life. It's not that simple to just have a relationship with a father I never knew as one, and a father I had considered my enemy."

"Why don't you just spend some time with us?"

"Luke--" Leia was about to protest.

"That's all I ask. Just spend some time. You don't have to agree to do anything you're not ready to. But just come over and spend time with the family. Mother would love that and so would I. Ryoo and Pooja also want to get to know you more. So what do you say?"

Leia sighed. "Alright then. I'll do it."

Luke grinned. "Thank you. And thank you for what you did back there. That was brave and I'm glad you were able to let go of your anger."

"I guess I just couldn't see my father die. I realized the true reason I was so angry at him was because he left our family to join the dark side. I was angrier at the fact that I couldn't have my family with me. And then I realized that Father shouldn't have to die for that reason. It was too personal for me, and that wasn't right."

"Wow...I didn't know that was what was bothering you so much. I too was upset about that."

"But you forgave him."

"I did, because I wanted my father back in my life."

"Maybe one day he can be a part of mine."

"It heartens me to hear you say that. And there is something I would like to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I would like to help train you in the force."

Leia was shocked. "Train me?"

"Yes. The force is strong in you. You would make a good Jedi."

"Jedi? Wow, I haven't thought of that. I was a Senator, a politician. I could actually be a Jedi?"

Luke laughed. "Yes, you can. So do you want to?"

"I guess there's no harm in trying."

* * *

Several days passed since the trial. A new republic was being formed and Anakin and Yoda had begun setting up a new Jedi Council with Luke as a member. Luke had been training Leia every time she had visited. She barely spoke to Anakin, but she and Padme were getting closer. Luke hoped in time she could have a similar relationship with their father.

Padme and Sola were sitting together on the couch discussing old times when Leia, Han, and Chewie made their next visit. This time, the visit was special.

"Can you call everyone in the living room? I have something to announce." Leia asked Sola, who left to gather the family. Padme noticed that Leia's face was bright and filled with happiness. She had not seen her daughter like this. Most of the time she was here, she did smile, but Padme could always see disturbance within her, for she had not yet come to terms with everything that happened. When everyone came into the room, including Anakin, Leia flushed for a second when she saw him, but her face was quickly replaced by excitement.

"Han and I are engaged." Leia said happily as she held Han's hand.

Everyone gaped and then cheered as they congratulated the couple. Padme and Luke were the first to hug them. Anakin was the only one who didn't.

"Oh, we are going to have to make wedding plans." Sola said, excited.

It was a very happy dinner that evening. Leia had even said "Thank you" to Anakin when he passed her a dish. Luke noticed the icy tone in Leia's voice, but he also noted that she had barely said a word to him since the incident at court, and so this was definitely a step. Leia, Han, and Chewie agreed to stay over for the night after much persistence from Sola. When the dinner was over, Padme, Luke, Mara, Han, and Leia sat in the living room talking. When Padme asked Leia if she could see the necklace Han recently bought her, Leia got up to go the room she was staying in to retrieve it. When she went there, she was more than surprised to see Anakin standing in the room, holding the necklace.

Anakin looked up as he saw Leia enter and quickly put the necklace down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch it."

"Why are you in here?"

"I accidentally went into the wrong room and I saw this necklace. It's beautiful."

Leia didn't say anything for a moment, and Anakin couldn't read her face. Finally, Leia said impassively, "Thank you. Han gave it to me."

Anakin nodded. "He's a good man. I'm glad he makes you happy."

"Thanks." Leia then turned to leave but then looked back at Anakin. "How did you and Mother fell in love?"

Anakin noticed then Leia didn't ask him sarcastically, but she genuinely wanted to know their story. He smiled and explained their first encounter as kids and when he told Padme that someday they would marry.

Leia laughed. "You knew you would marry her when you were nine?"

Anakin laughed too. "Yes. It sounds crazy, doesn't it? But I was drawn to her and I knew she was the girl for me." Then, Anakin went into the story of how they were reunited ten years later, their romantic stay on Naboo, his mother's death, and their wedding.

Leia seemed truly touched by his story. "I could never have imagined you being in love."

Anakin winced and Leia suddenly felt guilty. "That wasn't an attack. I just meant that your story was shocking, but in a good way. I am sorry about your mother. I wish I knew her."

Anakin smiled again. "She would have loved you."

Leia returned the smile warmly at Anakin, before he said, "I really do wish I could take my mistakes back. I don't know how I could hurt you. You are just as loveable as Padme. I wished I had seen that before. I know it's too late for you to forgive me, but do you think you can ever understand and accept that I am sorry and that I love you?"

Leia looked down and closed her eyes. She then took a deep breath and looked up. "I have been thinking about it, and I guess it's time to let my history with Darth Vader go. I'm willing to get to know you, and maybe build a relationship."

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing, but soon recovered. He walked up to Leia and drew her in his arms and was happy when she embraced him back. "This is just like when your mother first told me she loved me."

Leia giggled as she rested her head on Anakin's shoulder and asked Anakin, "Your story with Mother is so different than my story with Han."

Anakin pulled back to look at Leia and grinned, "Really? You'll have to tell me about it. Did you first meet Han when he rescued you?"

Leia smiled and blushed. "Yeah, but we didn't get off to a good start." Leia filled Anakin in on how she and Han got stuck in the garbage with Luke, and how the two made offensive remarks to each other. She then told Anakin how the two fought when Han decided to leave the Rebellion, their trip to Bespin, and when she got to the part when they decided to be together on Naboo, Anakin interrupted.

"So the two of you became a couple on Naboo?"

"Yes."

Anakin grinned. "That's the same place where your mother and I fell in love. It's not when we declared our love, but it's where it blossomed."

Leia laughed. "Maybe from your wedding, you left something in the air that fell upon me. I was wondering why I admitted to Han I wanted him."

Anakin chuckled as he listened to Leia's description of the proposal. She and Han were eating dinner and Leia noticed that Han was actually nervous in front of her for the first time.

"Are you feeling okay?" Leia had asked Han.

Han's face had gone red as he squirmed. "Huh? Oh no, I'm fine. Just fine...Yeah."

Leia frowned. "You've been having a hard time putting two words together."

Han took a deep breath as he tried to regain his composure. "There's something I need to ask you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Willyoumarryme?"

Han had blurted it out but Leia had heard him and didn't ask him to repeat it. Instead, her eyes lit up and her lips curled, as she exclaimed, "Yes! I will!" Han grinned in relief and pulled Leia into a passionate kiss.

When she finished her story, Anakin was indeed amused. "Wow, now that I think about it, asking someone to marry you must be hard."

"Didn't you have to ask Mom?"

Anakin laughed. "Oh no, there wasn't much of a proposal. After your mother and I survived the first battle of the Clone Wars, we discussed our relationship and how we were going to be together even if it was against the Jedi code. And then we just said with the war going on, time was running short, we should just get married. And then we did."

Leia grinned. "I think Han would want to do the same thing if we were in your situation." Anakin laughed, still unable to believe that he and Leia were actually bonding. He never thought this was possible, but Leia had found it in her heart to forgive him like Luke and Padme did. He knew he didn't deserve their forgiveness, but they gave it to him anyway, and he was going to do all he can to show them he changed.

"I love you, Leia." Anakin said seriously.

Leia's grin disappeared but was not replaced by a frown. Her face became serious like Anakin's and after a while, she replied, "I love you too."

"You do?" Anakin asked, astonished.

"Yes." Leia moved towards Anakin to embrace him again.

Luke and Padme were heading to their room after hearing their voices. "I hope nothing bad is happening." Padme said. But when she and Luke walked in on Anakin and Leia's embrace, their jaw dropped.

Anakin let go of Leia when he saw them and invited them inside. Luke asked, "What's going on? How come you two were hugging?"

"Leia said she would be willing to build a relationship." Anakin said as he smiled happily.

Padme and Luke looked at each other before looking back at Anakin and Leia. Both exclaimed, "That's wonderful!"

"Now we can really be a whole family. All four of us." Padme said.

"You know, I never knew that giving Threepio an oil bath would lead me to all this." Leia said, thoughtfully.

"Same here. I never knew that searching for Luke would lead me to this, my family, being Anakin again, and ending the Empire. It wasn't what I expected, but I can now feel happy again." Anakin said.

"Yeah and I never thought that a simple farmboy like me could be a Jedi." Luke said.

"Well, there's more to come. We have a lot of work to do. We want to build a new republic, this time avoiding the chaos we had last time." Padme said.

"And the Jedi Council too." Anakin added.

"Do you think we can succeed?" Leia asked.

"Of course we can. We're Skywalker's." Luke answered.

"Meaning?"

Luke looked confused. "I don't really know what that actually means."

The four of them laughed a much needed laugh, finally feeling content and peaceful for the first time.

**Epilogue:**

Han and Leia did get married and had their three kids, Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina. They moved to the moon of Endor, living not far from Luke and Mara, who got married also. Luke and Mara had welcomed their son Ben a year after their happy marriage. Padme and Anakin remained on Naboo, but went to the moon of Endor many times to visit their children and grandchildren. A New Republic and a New Jedi Order was formed and everything was peaceful and harmonic once again.

THE END!!!

**Well that's all. Thank you to all who have read my story and reviewed. I hope you all enjoyed the fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
